The Supernal Magic
by Senju Yume
Summary: HbP; Snape se vê mais uma vez preso por tramas do destino. Desta vez, mais do que a vida de Potter está em jogo. Entre ajudar o menino que sobreviveu e conseguir sobreviver ele precisa saber lidar com uma certa Grifinória posta em sua vida.
1. Capitulo Primeiro: A ordem do Lord

**N/A: **Eu tenho que avisar previamente; para que não haja desapontamentos ao decorrer da história.

Esta fic está sendo escrita no meu tempo livre, então ela não é prioridade na minha vida, mas eu já tenho alguns capitulos escritos! Então eu quero avisar que se eu demorar a postar, não é por desistência e sim por estar escrevendo aos poucos. Tampouco esta é a minha fic preferida do casal, então eu dou prioridade a outra, mas gosto dela mesmo assim e acho que merece ser postada!

Esta será uma fic **_rated - M_** então os**_ menores de 18 anos _**podem ir fechando a 'aba', se não, estará por sua conta e risco! No mais, avisarei no cap que terá a NC.

Obrigada por entender, e Boa Leitura.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Primeiro: A ordem do Lord <strong>

As nuvens cobriam a lua minguante que fracamente incindia os seus raios para as copas das árvores que se balançavam por causa do vento forte. Uma tempestade se formava com muita velocidade e o som dos trovões podiam ser ouvidos claramente. Um relâmpago cortou o céu e os jardins da mansão foram iluminados brevemente, entregando dois povões alvíssimos que andavam por ali.

À mesa estavam todos os seus fiéis seguidores. Muitos deles, ele sabia, o seguia por puro medo, mas enquanto tivessem aquele sentimento, ele os teria na palma da mão e se por ventura o medo os abandonasse, ele se encarregaria das muitas mortes. Acariciou a cabeça de sua cobra, ela sibilou em contentamento. A porta se abriu e o Lord Negro encarou o seu mais fiel servo. Severo Snape sentou-se no local que lhe cabia, o único livre naquela altura da noite. Os burburinhos foram parando conforme os olhos vermelhos iam vagueando pelo local.

- Meus servos. - ele falou com a voz silvada. - O momento se aproxima.

As cabeças concordavam fortemente, e até mesmo os Malfoy acenavam para os companheiros. Os olhos aquosos de Draco encontraram Snape e deles correram para um casal mais ao fim da enorme mesa. Snape porém não movera um músculo sequer, os vira no momento de sua chegada, e mesmo que não soubesse porque dois bruxos comuns estavam reunidos entre comensais, ele nada disse.

- Severo! - chamou. - Sei que conheces os nossos convidados. - e a mão branca e esquelética apontou para o casal para o qual Draco olhava insistentemente.

E os olhos negros do mestre de poções encontraram os do casal. Um homem loiro, alto, com porte aristocrático e óculos quadrados o encarou diretamente. Já a mulher, parecia assustada, seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, mas sua aparência era tão refinada quando a de Narcisa Malfoy. Seus cabelos vermelhos enrolados em um elegante coque.

- Suponho que sejam seus antigos colegas de casa. - tornou a falar. - sabe porque eles estão conosco hoje?

- Não Milorde. - Snape respondeu, mudando sua atenção do casal para o Lord.

- Eles vieram saber sobre a cria deles. Uma Grifinória.

A palavra foi quase cuspida, tamanha era a repulsa. Para o Lord das Trevas, era inconcebível que frequentadores da sua amada Sonserina gerassem uma prole que se bandeasse para a odiosa Grifinória. No passado acontecera com a família Black, mas ignorando o fato ele teve de matar um Sonserino sangue puro por causa da mesma história. E como ele era um Lord misericordioso ele faria as coisas de outro jeito.

- Rabicho, traga a menina.

Do canto mais escuro da sala, o bruxo com aparência de rato saiu encurvado para sumir novamente por uma porta. Os presentes permaneceram em silencio, ouvindo a cobra sibilar. Vezes ou outra, Snape lançava um olhar para o casal e encontrava a mulher ruiva muito apreensiva, mas sua postura de Sonserina sempre rígida.

- Devo admitir, e sei que Severo concordará comigo. - voltou a falar. - Que aquela menina foi criada sob os costumes Sonserinos, porque ela tem uma boa língua. - e riu sozinho. - Pena que se bifurca para o lado errado.

- Concordo Milorde. - disse Snape.

E então eles ouviram os pés de rabicho se arrastarem de volta. E uma voz melodiosa aumentada pelo silencio.

- Devo dizer que vocês tem mesmo boas instalações. A propósito Rabicho, aqueles ratos são da família?

O primeiro a entrar foi Rabicho, ainda curvado, respirando com certa raiva. Ele carregava na mão direita uma corrente azul perolada, que fracamente iluminava o rosto do bruxo que a carregava. A corrente continuava brilhando magicamente, até que apareceu o rosto pálido iluminado pela luz da corrente que prendia-se como uma coleira em seu pescoço fino.

A garota olhou para todos os presentes que sua visão alcançava, e demorou-se um pouco mais em Snape, pulando de repente para o Lord das Trevas.

- Ah. O clube todo reunido. - e seus lábios repuxaram em um sorriso forçado. - Devo me sentir honrada?

- Não disse, ela realmente precisa aprender algumas coisas. - a voz gélida falou sem encarar a jovem.

A garota ainda vestia as vestes da escola, não completas como se era exigido nas aulas, mas a gravata vermelho e dourado estava lá, folgada demais; a camisa de algodão branco agora encardida; a saia um tanto quanto rota e as pernas arranhadas. Os cabelos que sempre estavam em cachos belos e comportados, estavam embaraçados e sem brilho.

- Senhor e Senhora Spaild. - anunciou Voldemort e a menina procurou pelos pais. - Esta reunião é para anunciar que decidi casar vossa filha com um de meus comensais.

Os comensais homens que ainda eram solteiros deram pequenos risinhos, e encararam o corpo que a luz mágica iluminava. E era esta a ideia que o Lord tinha de poder, era ele quem decidia as coisas para seus comensais. Snape olhou mais uma vez para a jovem ruiva, ainda segura por rabicho.

Snape conhecia a magia que a prendia pelo pescoço. Era um aprisionamento mágico, enquanto aquilo estivesse ao redor do pescoço dela, a magia que corria em seu sangue era suprimida e ela não conseguiria fazer o menor feitiço.

- Estive pensando em Carrow. - ele disse olhando do homem para a jovem ruiva. - O que acha?

- Seria uma deliciosa honra Milorde. - respondeu o Amico com um sorriso no rosto.

- Preferia receber uma cruciatos até enlouquecer de dor. - a jovem respondeu com nojo. - Podemos arranjar isto certo?

O Lord das Trevas riu, ele realmente estava de bom humor naquele dia, porque se fosse confrontado assim certamente a pessoa não viveria pra contar a história.

- Malfoy, talvez? - ele tornou a falar.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram e ele pela primeira vez focaram na figura recortada pela luz da magia que prendia seu pescoço. Snape viu o olhar de Narcisa para si e entendeu o que a mulher queria, mas, ele jamais confrontaria uma vontade do Lord assim. Afinal, era apenas um casamento, nada que afetasse a vida de Draco. O rapaz até se divertiria um pouco afinal a Senhorita Spaild era...

- Ok, esqueçam a cruciatos. - a ruiva disse com a voz afetada. - A maldição da morte é bem vinda! Afinal, somente sob meu cadáver eu me uniria a uma família tão medíocre.

- Ora sua...

- Calado Lúcio! A menina tem razão, não vou manchar o nome de uma família nobre como a Spaild casando-a com um dos seus.

Os comensais riam, aumentando a raiva de Lúcio. Mas, dois suspiros de Alivio foram ouvidos pelos ouvidos treinados de Snape, Narcisa Malfoy e Sylvia Spaild, pareciam aliviadas. Lord Voldemort, correu seus olhos pelos presentes, claramente procurando um homem que pudesse desposar a jovem senhorita Spaild, pararam sobre a figura de negro que era Snape, e o Lord assentiu brevemente.

- Snape então! - ele sentenciou, e pelo tom imperativo, não haveria replicas da jovem senhorita que o fizessem mudar de ideia.

- Mas, ele...

- Pegue-a Severo! - ordenou o Lord. - Leve-a com você esta noite e amanhã realizaremos a cerimonia.

O casamento era uma maneira de prender Merick e Sylvia Spaild sob o domínio do Lord Negro, que sempre afirmava que quantos mais ao seu lado, melhor seria a sua tomada. E com um curandeiro e uma chefe de departamento no Ministério sob suas ordens ele sabia que a tomada do mundo bruxo dependeria apenas de estratégias. Seu primeiro alvo já estava travado. Rufo Scrimgeour.

Snape se levantou. O Senhor e a Senhora Spaild, estavam apreensivos, mas certamente menos preocupados, já que Snape seria o homem que desposaria a jovem. O bruxo encarou rabicho do alto de sua arrogância e tomou de sua mão a corrente que mantinha a Senhorita Spaild cativa e sentiu a magia quente e suave que impregnava a corrente, a magia da própria prisioneira.

Olhou mais uma vez para o Lord e com o assentimento do soberano, ele a guiou para fora do local. Snape andava a frente, com a corrente na mão, como se carregasse algum animal. Não encontrou resistência da garota, nem encontraria enquanto ela estivesse subjugada pela falta de poderes. Continuou a caminhada em silêncio, apenas o barulho do atrito das roupas e as respirações eram ouvidos. Parou de repente e virou-se para a jovem senhorita Spaild. Os olhos dela de um verde intenso o fitavam por detrás de cílios muito longos. Os lábios rosados tensos e as narinas dilatavam conforme sua respiração pesada saia.

- Algum problema? - ela perguntou.

Ignorando a pergunta, voltou a caminhar, chegando por fim no grande jardim da mansão Malfoy. A chuva fustigava a copa das arvores e o vento zunia em seu ouvido. Os passos eram largos, e seus braços descreviam longos arcos em sua caminhada, puxando assim a corrente, mas nem assim a garota reclamava. Estavam quase alcançando o local da aparatação quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

- Snape!

Rodou nos calcanhares, os cabelos colados ao rosto pela chuva fria, Merick Spaild, os alcançou muito rapidamente em sua pequena corrida, os óculos salpicados pelas gotas da chuva. O homem parou em frente ao outro, os cabelos dourados destacando-se contra a noite.

- Poderia dar uma palavra com a minha filha antes de levá-la? - ele pediu meio afobado.

- Seja breve.

Os olhos de um verde oliva encararam a jovem de cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os da mãe. Ele estendeu a mão e a garota a tocou com as pontas dos dedos fechando os olhos em seguida. Snape não sabia dizer que a garota chorava, pois sua face estava salpicada de gotas d'água, mas ela franzira a testa e fungara um pouco alto demais.

- Jeenn, - chamou o Pai. - Sinto muito mas, sei que Snape será melhor que qualquer outro comensal.

- Não me importo com o casamento. - ela respondeu abrindo novamente os olhos. - Desde que você e Mamãe fiquem bem.

- Ficaremos. - e ele beijou a bochecha da filha. - Snape, cuide bem dela.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, o homem se afastou, sua veste azul marinho agora negra pela quantidade de água que acumulara, os cabelos dourados sumiram na escuridão do local.

- Vamos. - e sem mais avisos voltou a andar. Para logo parar novamente. - Aproxime-se.

E a garota fez sem reclamar, ficaram frente a frente, os olhos dela descaradamente penetrados nos seus. Snape passou a mão pela cintura fina e a puxou para seu peito largo. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Se qualquer outra pessoa visse a cena, entenderia como um casal apaixonado preste a dar um beijo sob a chuva. Mas logo este pensamento cruzou a mente de Snape, ele girou no próprio eixo e desaparataram.

Tão logo seus pés tocaram o sólido chão outra vez, ela se afastou dele, como se ele fosse algo repulsivo, a corrente que mantinha em sua mão evitou que a distancia imprimida por ela fosse muita.

A mulher olhou ao redor, quase não se via nada, pois a única fonte de luz do local era uma lareira com um fogo fraco. Voltou seus olhos para Snape.

- Onde estamos?

- Minha casa. - ele respondeu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ofereceu os pulsos unidos para Snape. O bruxo franziu o cenho e apontou a varinha para o pescoço da jovem. A reação dela fez algo dentro de Snape se comprimir, a menção da varinha direcionada ao seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos e tremeu os lábios. Segundos depois ela o encarou aturdida, os olhos verdes percorreram toda a extensão da varinha de Snape, e desta para o próprio peito.

- Porque? - ela perguntou.

- Eu não sou o mal encarnado Senhorita Spaild.

Jeenn levou ambas mãos no pescoço e o sentiu pela primeira vez em quatro dias livre da corrente mágica. Vislumbrou mais um movimento ágil de Snape e as luzes do local se ascenderam e ela pode ver a ampla sala em que estavam. Livros cobriam cada centímetro das paredes, havia também algumas poltronas verde oliva, desgastadas com o tempo. O cheiro era de páginas de livro velho e cera quente.

- Não vou devolver a sua varinha. - Snape disse indicando uma poltrona.

- Não esperava tanto. - respondeu ao se sentar.

- Faça uma lista das coisas que você quer, pedirei para que Merick providencie. - Snape sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima.

Ele apontou para uma mesa onde haviam rolos de pergaminho e uma pena mergulhada em um tinteiro. Jeenn, assentiu e voltou a olhar para Snape. Ela novamente tocou o pescoço, involuntariamente, como se quisesse ter a certeza de que a corrente não voltara para aquele local.

- Eu preciso de roupas limpas. - e segurou uma mecha de cabelo. - e de um bom banho, estou cheirando como o rabicho.

Snape floreou sua varinha e sobre as pernas da jovem apareceram um amontoado de roupas e antes que a pergunta brotasse dos lábios dela, Snape levantou-se pedindo que ela lhe seguisse. Subiram por uma escada apertada que rangia sob o peso de seus pés, e o corredor escuro se iluminou como costumavam fazer os de Hogwarts. Snape abriu uma porta e um quarto de casal se iluminou brevemente.

- Estarei esperando lá em baixo, temos que conversar. - e após a passagem dela, ele fechou a porta.

O local era iluminado por apenas duas velas, deixando o quarto com um ar sombrio, mas ainda assim era melhor do que o porão que fora forçada a passar os últimos quatro dias. Segurando uma das velas ela se pois a conhecer o quarto, o quarto conservava uma limpeza que ela não constatara na sala. Notou então a luz da vela reluzir sobre a cama, aproximou-se com a vela em sua mão, era uma máscara de comensal.

Fechou seus olhos e ao reabri-los seguiu para a porta que acabara de encontrar, tomaria seu banho e sairia do quarto o quanto antes melhor.

Snape estava há algum tempo sentado, seu tornozelo descansado sobre o joelho, os olhos negros refletiam a luz das velas. As feições sempre duras como se tivessem sido esculpidas em mármore. Sua mente refletia os acontecimentos, há algumas horas ele era um homem solteiro, agora, sua noiva tomava banho em sua banheira, na mesma que ele utilizara mais cedo.

Sua noiva... A palavra parecia ter sido grudada com um feitiço adesivo em sua mente, e ele não conseguia se ver casado, muito menos com ela.

Afundou os dedos nos cabelos negros e deixou sua cabeça descansar sobre as palmas da mão, era mais um fardo para ele carregar, mais uma vida em suas mãos.

O cheiro de sabão entrou em suas narinas e ao levantar a cabeça ele encontrou a jovem parada a alguns metros de distancia. O roupão de seda negra que conjurara moldava-se nas curvas da menina. Menina não, jovem mulher. Porque ela já era maior de idade.

E pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera ele olhou para ela como mulher, e não como mais uma grifinória petulante. Os olhos verdes livres da maquiagem corriqueira demonstravam cansaço, os lábios carnudos estavam abertos em uma pergunta perdida e o colo alvo mostrava o ligeiro contorno dos seios.

- Sente-se Senhorita Spaild.

O que mais incomodava Snape era que desde que o Lorde Negro dissera que se casariam, ela estava em um silencio incomodo. E ele sabia bem que a jovem Spaild não era de ficar calada, ela tinha uma língua ferina e afiada.

- Está ciente da situação em que se encontra?

- Estou. - ela disse jogando os cabelos molhados para trás. - Vamos nos casar.

- A Senhorita vai se casar comigo, será milha mulher... - ele falava em seu tom arrastado. - sabe o que isto implica?

A viu cruzar as pernas e afundar as suas costas no encosto da poltrona. As mãos dela apoiavam-se nos braços e tremiam levemente.

- Dominação? Submissão? Sexo? - e deu de ombros. - Não me importa.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, agora sim era a Senhorita Spaild que conhecia. Mesmo estando aterrorizada como ele sabia que ela estava, mostrava sua indiferença e desprezo.

- Não? E o que te importa? - ele perguntou, sem poder conter sua curiosidade.

- Meus Pais estarão a salvo? - Snape assentiu brevemente. - Então isto me basta.

Aquilo fez algo dentro de Snape pesar, ela era tão nova e ainda assim falava de uma maneira tão bruta. Puxou o ar a sua volta, ele não estava preparado e seria sim uma conversa difícil, mas não deixaria nenhuma duvida para a jovem. Colocou a máscara de Mestre em Poções e com sua voz arrastada ele se preparou para dar inicio a noite que seria longa.


	2. Capitulo Segundo: O outro Mestre

**N/A:** Desculpem pela demora na postagem, não vou ficar aqui tentando explicar uma falta minha! Mas, acho que vcs podem entender que todos tem motivos de sobra para atrazar uma postagem! No mais espero que apreciem a leitura!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Segundo: O outro Mestre.<strong>

Snape olhou ao seu redor, procurando em algum lugar a frieza que queria demonstrar ao falar, mas em nenhum lugar a encontraria. Encarou novamente a jovem. Tão nova, tão cheia de vida e fadada a um destino nebuloso ao lado dele. Talvez se alguém pudesse de alguma forma intervir, se ela lutasse, mas não, ela estava sentada visivelmente assustada, mas deliberadamente aceitando tudo o que lhe era imposto.

Desejou encontrar alguém com a capacidade lhe dar alguma esperança, talvez se alguém dissesse a ela que ela não precisava fazer aquilo, ela tivesse vontade de ir contra. Talvez, Alvo Dumbledore fosse o homem com poder de contrariar a vontade do Lord Negro. Certamente, que o Diretor não permitiria que uma das suas doces Grifinórias se casasse com um homem como ele. Ao menos era nisso que Snape queria pensar naquele momento.

Levantou-se de forma repentina, fazendo com que a jovem se assustasse, protegendo o corpo com ambas as mãos. Andou até a lareira, ignorando a ruiva agora de pé que o olhava apreensiva. Virou-se para ela em um girar de calcanhares, e sua varinha agora ameaçava o rosto bonito.

- Preciso sair antes da nossa... reunião, volto tão breve possível. - disse de maneira arrastada. - Está sem poderes, sem varinha e tem feitiços que impedem de sair. Acho que não vou precisar me preocupar em te prender.

Ela assentiu, conhecia a fama de Snape, e não era porque ele tinha tirado aquele adorno que o Lord lhe colocara, que ela poderia confiar nele. Ele não estava entre os preferidos do bruxo das trevas atoa.

E com o som das chamas estourando ao redor do corpo dele, ficou sozinha.

Snape apareceu em seus aposentos particulares em Hogwarts, andou alguns passos e as velas mágicas se ascenderam revelando a pouca mobília e os muitos títulos sobre as estantes que cobriam grande parte das paredes. Dirigiu-se para a porta de carvalho e a sua mera aproximação a porta se abriu revelando um corredor escuro e frio das masmorras. Atravessou o batente e a porta bateu a suas costas, transformando-se em uma tapeçaria velha com o simbolo da casa que dirigia.

Seus passos eram apressados, por puro azar não encontrou nenhum aluno fora de sua casa durante seu trajeto, talvez fosse porque neste feriado de natal, muitos haviam voltado para suas casas. E logo quando Snape estava tão inspirado a retirar pontos, a vida nem sempre era justa.

Encontrou a gárgula de pedra e citou para ela a senha, sem a menor das cerimônias adentrou o escritório do Diretor.

- Severo.

Snape espalmou suas mãos na mesa de Alvo, fazendo alguns objetos balançarem. Os olhos do Diretor brilhavam irritantemente.

- O que tem para mim hoje Severo?

- Não sei... - Snape falava no seu tom letal. - Talvez um convite para meu casamento.

Dumbledore cruzou as mãos e observou Snape atentamente e um sorriso brotou no rosto do velho bruxo.

- Não sabia que você tinha um affair.

- Não seja idiota Alvo. - respondeu ao se afastar da mesa. - O Lord me ofereceu uma esposa, e sugiro que me ajude com um modo de acabar com isto.

- Deveras eu acho que uma esposa no atual momento seja um tanto quanto inconveniente, mas não realmente preocupante. Qual o exato problema?

Snape bufou, rodeando a poltrona que ele normalmente costumava usar. Naquele momento, sentar nem passava em sua cabeça.

- Ela é uma Grifinória. - resmungou.

- Sei que a casa não é o que mais lhe preocupa, sendo que no passado...

- Ela ainda é uma aluna Alvo!

O diretor recostou suas costas em sua cadeira, retirando os óculos do rosto e apertando a ponte do nariz torto.

- Este sim é um problema. - disse sem olhar para o outro bruxo. - Como ele conseguiu isto?

Snape finalmente se jogou contra a poltrona, respirando fundo, para manter a voz equilibrada, ele começou sua narrativa.

- O Lord tinha planos para o sequestro de um aluno, mas nunca imaginei que aqueles idiotas conseguiriam por as mãos em alguém no Expresso Hogwarts. Principalmente em uma Grifinória. Não sei do plano original, mas quando o Lord viu a aluna capturada mudou os planos.

"Sangue puro, ele não gosta de derramar o sangue limpo, então, saiba que estou especulando, ele a torturou, a aprisionou e Merlim sabe mais o que. Tudo para chamar a atenção dos Pais dela, mais especificamente da Mãe, que trabalha no Ministério.

Dumbledore recolocou seus óculos e encarou Snape.

- Quem é?

- Spaild.

- Entendo. - o velho bruxo falou por fim. - Sylvia Spaild é chefe do departamento de regularização de animagos, assim ele tem um lista completa dos nomes e formas.

Snape assentiu. Verdade era que o Lord Negro não fazia nada sem propósitos, e encontrar uma filha de chefe de departamento em suas mãos lhe calhou como nunca antes.

- Vê o problema Alvo? - disse Snape. - Os Spaild tem uma longa lista de membros que penderam para as trevas.

- Merick transpôs a linha assim que conheceu Sylvia.

Snape assentiu.

As pessoas tendiam a achar que todo Sonserino era mau por natureza, mas Sylvia sempre fora uma exceção as regras, estudiosa, educada, refinada e principalmente respeitadora. Mudou completamente o jeito que alguns viam a casa de Salazar. A Monitora chefe era uma jovem promissora, gostava muito das aulas de Minerva e foi justamente por causa da Professora de Transfiguração que ela se inclinou para esta área mágica. Ironicamente o orgulho de McGonagall naquela época pertencia a Sonserina.

- O que o Senhor está planejando? - Snape olhou para Dumbledore que parecia ter chegado a algum lugar.

O Diretor passou seus olhos azuis sobre os quadros emoldurados por todo o recinto, pousando-se em um em especial.

- Fineus. - ele chamou e o quadro que fingia estar dormindo abriu os olhos para Alvo. - Preciso que você faça uma excursão até seu quadro em Grimmauld Place e chame Minerva para mim.

Fineus assentiu e dando as costas sumiu. Alvo Dumbledore virou-se para Snape novamente, o olhando como se acabasse de descobri-lo ali.

- Severo meu caro, você vai fazer o que Tom quer, por sorte, ele o escolheu ao invés de qualquer outro comensal. - e apontou para um pote repleto de _gotas de unicórnio_ as bolinhas translucidas deslocaram-se quando o velho pegou o pote e o ofereceu mais uma vez.

Severo negou veemente com a cabeça, se conhecia bem os doces oferecidos por Alvo ele ficaria bem longe destes.

- Não foi sorte, digo, a Senhorita Spaild tem um gênio complicado, como você mesmo deve ter percebido. Ela não aceitou Amico nem Draco, eles foram as primeiras escolhas.

- Devo assumir que o aceitou de bom grado então?

- Tampouco, ela ia tripudiar, mas o Lord não permitiu mais nenhuma interrupção. - Snape cruzou os braços em torno de seu tronco. - Eu realmente não queria fazer isto Alvo.

- Mas vai. - sentenciou jogando uma das _gotas de unicórnio_ na boca. - Bem sabe você que precisa se estabelecer forte entre os comensais. Tom precisa confiar cegamente em você!

"Creio que a menina Bellatrix ainda desconfia de você, assim sendo, obedecer esta ordem em particular fará com que ganhe pontos com Tom. Justo quando ele acha que uma grifinória é uma pessoa próxima a Harry.

- Alvo. - Snape se levantou. - Você sabe o que casamento bruxo implica, o que ele significa.

- Certamente que sim, dado que eu realmente realizei muitos deles. - os olhos do bruxo brilharam de um modo diferente, como se fosse algum efeito do doce recém consumido. - Vais casar com ela, e eu quero ter com ela em breve, mas no momento é bom que ela pense que está sob sua mercê.

Snape bufou, detestava que Alvo tivesse as cordas nas mãos, ele era um manipulador inato e não somente manipulava a ele, mas a todos ao seu redor.

As batidas na porta interrompeu qualquer coisa que Snape ou Dumbledore pudessem acrescentar, com um meio movimento de pulso da parte de Alvo, a porta se abriu e revelou uma Minerva McGonagall com uma longa trança sobre os ombros.

- Alvo, queria me ver? - disse entrando sem reservas. - usei o Flu para meu escritório.

- Sim Minerva, _gotas de unicórnio?_

A diretora da Grifinória estendeu a mão até o pote e serviu-se de uma. - Severo. - cumprimentou.

- Minerva. - ele disse indiferente.

Alvo ficou algum tempo em silencio, o mesmo tempo em que Minerva degustava do doce oferecido, o Diretor excêntrico apreciava quando aceitavam seus doces sempre disponíveis.

- Minerva, o nosso Severo vai contrair Matrimônio.

Snape achou que a escolha de Dumbledore não poderia ser mais acertada, dado que ele se casaria com uma mulher muito mais jovem que ele, e ainda sua aluna. _Contrair_ lhe soou como algo pecaminoso.

Mas o olhar admirado de Minerva era quase hilário, ele poderia jurar que pela cabeça dela se passava algo como: "Quem em sã consciência se casaria com Snape?" Bem, ninguém de fato.

- Parabéns? - ela perguntou de forma estranha.

Snape revirou os olhos e encarou o diretor.

- Diga-a logo Alvo, que o Lord das Trevas sequestrou uma de suas Grifinórias e a está obrigando casar-se comigo!

Snape não precisava olhar para Minerva para saber que seus olhos estavam arregalados como os de uma coruja e sua boca fazia um perfeito 'o'.

- Alvo? - ela chamou com os olhos grudados em Snape.

O Diretor assentiu e levantou-se da cadeira andando até a janela que exibia a noite já alta.

- Então o que está esperando para acabar com isso? Uma Aluna Alvo! Qual Aluna? - ralhou Minerva no seu melhor tom de Leoa que defende os filhotes.

- Receio não ter poderes para isto. - ele pousou a mão enegrecida sobre a cortina de veludo vinho. - Severo vai se casar com a Senhorita Spaild e a única coisa que podemos fazer é ajudá-la a entender o que está acontecendo.

"Minerva, preciso que você busque as coisas da Senhorita Spaild no dormitório. Conversaremos mais depois que voltar, vou lhe explicar tudo o que Severo me contou. - e assentindo a diretora deixou a sala. - Severo, você deve voltar para Spiner's End. Precisa cuidar dela, suponho que ainda não tenha se recuperado do tratamento de Tom, uma vez que ela está com a magia temporariamente drenada.

Snape de repente sentiu-se esgotado, ainda tinha que ter uma conversa com a bruxa que o esperava em sua casa, a noite estava longe de acabar. Minerva chegou tão rápido possível, com um malão flutuando a suas costas. Snape tomou conta do feitiço de levitação e jogando flu na lareira sumiu pelas chamas sem nem sequer uma palavra.

- Típico dele. - Minerva disse.

- Deixe-o Minerva, ele tem muito com o que se preocupar. - respondeu Alvo antes de começar a sua explanação dos fatos.

O que poderia fazer, quando Dumbledore decidia, ele apenas acatava.

Ela estava sozinha naquela casa, _casa dele_, e naquele momento um arrepio cruzou sua espinha, olhou novamente para o pergaminho que havia escrito ha algum tempo. Fora ele mesmo quem dissera para fazê-lo, escrever tudo o que precisava. Poderia ter escrito apenas uma frase. "_Carvalho, Fio de Cabelo de Dríade, 38cm, maleável_." porém sabia que ele nunca lhe entregaria a sua varinha, não enquanto achasse que ela podia fazer algo contra ele. Então colocara ali tudo do que pudesse vir a precisar, e muitas coisas eram pessoais demais.

Quanto tempo mais ela ia ficar sozinha? Haviam se passado quanto tempo desde que ele saíra? Ela podia calcular mal, umas duas horas.

Resignada a esperar, ela levou os dedos aos cabelos e começou a tecer uma trança elaborada, estava nas ultimas trançadas quando o fogo crepitou feroz e regurgitou um Severo Snape com um enorme malão em suas mãos.

Eles se encararam durante alguns instantes e os olhos verdes voaram para o malão com o simbolo de Hogwarts.

- Você foi até Hogwarts apenas buscar minhas coisas?

- Não se sinta privilegiada. - ele retrucou. - Eu tinha outras coisas mais importantes a fazer lá.

Snape apoiou o malão próximo a ela e sentou-se na mesma poltrona que tinha o acomodado mais cedo.

- O casamento será amanhã. - Snape disse ao olhar para nada em particular. - Você deve estar ciente das fazes de um matrimônio bruxo.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, encarando o queixo do homem de negro.

- Então sabe que usará magia.

Jeenn olhou para ambas as mãos. - Não sinto nenhum rastro da minha magia.

- Remediaremos isto. - ele disse e enfiando a mão em um de seus bolsos e lhe entregando um pequeno frasco contendo uma poção leitosa. - Poção Revigorante Fortificada.

"Junto com uma noite de sono completo, você terá um pouco de mágica restaurada. - ele a viu beber toda a poção em um único gole.

Snape começou a estudar a mulher ruiva, com os olhos apertados, procurando por qualquer sinal de que ela estivesse machucada.

- O que foi? - ela parecia irritada com o exame dele.

- Há algum ferimento não visível?

- Além do meu ego? - indagou irritada. - Realmente não importa.

Snape sustentou seu olhar durante algum tempo, realmente se ela estivesse ferida, ela demonstraria de alguma maneira, e em nenhum momento, ela expressou dor ou desconforto.

- Não sei como o Lord irá proceder o casamento, mas após a cerimônia nós...

A ruiva assentiu com a cabeça enquanto seus lábios moviam-se ao analisar Snape.

- Sexo.

Snape negou com a cabeça, seria possível que aquela garota não entendia a gravidade da situação?

- Me parece que a senhorita está muito ansiosa para esta parte. - citou. - não é apenas sexo, é a mutoa concordância de um ser somente do outro... para sempre.

- Aposto que você sim está louco para isto. - ela desafiou.

- Teria eu coisas melhores para fazer. - ele desdenhou.

O olhar que ela dirigiu a ele era no mínimo, feroz, como se aquele cometário a incomodasse de uma forma. Levantou-se e parou de frente para ela, olhando do topo dos seus 1,85cm de altura, com aquele típico olhar de mestre, olhares que costumava dispensar apenas a seus alunos.

- Acho melhor terminarmos por aqui. - ele sussurrou. - pode usar os aposentos no qual banhastes.

Com um giro gracioso e preciso ele se afastou dela, pressionando um livro com a varinha negra para revelar uma passagem secreta e por ela sumir.


	3. Capitulo Terceiro: A Cerimônia

Capitulo para deleite dos que acompanham! Espero que apreciem! Explicações sobre alguns termos no final do cap!**  
><strong>

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Terceiro: A Cerimônia.<strong>

Abriu os olhos e viu a penumbra do quarto em que dormira, nem se lembrava de ter pego no sono, talvez estivesse tão cansada que sua mente se desligou assim que seu corpo sentiu a maciez do colchão. Sentou-se na cama e suspirou, o mundo parecia estar sobre suas costas e ela sentia que a qualquer momento poderia vomitar.

Em apenas algumas horas estaria casada com Severo Snape.

Revirou os olhos verdes nas orbes e levantou-se da cama, afinal, ficar ali não mudaria seu destino. Mal deu dois passos houveram batidas à porta.

- Entre.

A ruiva não precisou olhar para saber quem era, ao invés disto, ela certificou-se de que o roupão que ainda usava cobria todas as partes necessárias de seu corpo.

- Saímos em meia hora, espero que haja tempo de se arrumar. - a voz de Snape soou pelo quarto.

A pergunta não precisou ser feita, ele já estava colocando algo sobre o lençol amarrotado. Jeenn se aproximou e examinou. Tratava-se de um vestido preto. E antes que ela pudesse verbalizar sua incerteza, ele lhe estendeu a própria varinha.

- Seja rápida, e não comente isto.

E saiu em um rompante, as perguntas rodavam na cabeça da ruiva, a varinha formigando em sua mão. Havia cinco dias que ela não canalizava magia, e a sensação lhe perecia novamente maravilhosa. Murmurou um _lumos_ para testar o efeito da varinha alheia. Funcionava tão bem quanto a sua própria. Com um floreio abrangente ela se viu vestida com a roupa que lhe fora entregue. Um vestido de veludo, com um decote em _'v'_ profundo, exaltando a curva dos seios.

Apontou a varinha para o próprio rosto e hesitou, nunca antes executara um feitiço em si mesma com outra varinha, mesmo uma que lhe servia bem, cautelosamente murmurava os feitiços que ela tão bem conhecia, em poucos instantes ela pode se contemplar em um espelho de mão, que também conjurara. Não se parecia em nada com uma noiva, sempre imaginou-se em um vestido de cor clara, não branco, porque achava que a cor não combinava consigo, mas um marfim, com pérolas bordando o busto e uma coroa prateada com pedras preciosas. Ao invés disto, ela tinha um vestido preto e uma presilha de esmeraldas.

Desceu as escadas com cuidado, os saltos fazendo barulho na madeira antiga. Snape estava de costas para ela, olhando para um quadro que até então ela não tinha notado ali. Seu coração falhou duas batidas e ela apertou a varinha de Snape, se o estuporasse, talvez... "fugir não adianta, lembra? Ele acordaria irritado e você é quem sofreria."

Snape virou-se para ela quando ouviu os passos cessarem, e então ele a viu mais bonita do que durante o baile de inverno do Torneio Tribruxo, com certeza mais bonita, porque hoje nenhum búlgaro mal encarado estava pendurado em seu braço.

- Pronta?

- Não!

Terminou de descer os poucos degraus que faltavam e parou de frente para Snape, segurando o pulso direito dele, deslizou a varinha para dentro da manga da veste dele, negra como de costume. Aquele seria literalmente um casamento das trevas. E o encarou dos seus poucos 1,65cm os olhos negros dele, enquanto deslizava seu braço na curva do cotovelo do bruxo.

Aparataram em frente ao solar dos Malfoy, onde o covil de Comensais estavam se hospedando. Ela suspirou contra o casaco grosso que Snape usava e abriu os olhos encarando a manhã. Snape a segurou pelos cotovelos e se afastou, observando-a atentamente.

- Algum problema?

- Não de verdade, eu nunca tinha aparatado sem nada no estômago. - disse simplesmente, como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

Se Snape se incomodou com aquele comentário, ficou escondido diante de muitas camadas de indiferença fingida. Segurando firmemente o braço dela no seu eles caminharam até os portões que se abriram para as duas figuras de negro.

Não havia decorações, nem nada que indicasse que um casamento seria realizado ali, apenas uma cadeira no centro exato da sala onde estava sentado o Lord das Trevas e um semi circulo feito pelas mesmas pessoas que compunham a mesa do Lord na noite anterior.

Nagini a cobra de estimação se enrolava aos pés de seu amo que se levantou e sorriu ao ver Severo e Jeenn juntos.

- Um casal interessante. - Voldemort andou com seus trajes negros esvoaçando atrás dele. - Teria eu mesmo tomado-a se não tivesse coisas mais importantes a fazer.

- Deveria me sentir lisonjeada, imagino. - debochou.

Voldemort gargalhou, empurrando Snape para ficar frente a frente com a bruxa. Eles se encararam, verdes nos vermelhos e o Lord com um sorriso de canto de lábios lhe estendeu a mão de dedos muito longos e cadavéricos, nela havia uma varinha descansada. As unhas da jovem arranharam levemente a palma da mão branca e descarnada no ato de reaver a varinha.

Voldemort se afastou da jovem. Ela queria evitar encontrar seus pais com os olhos, temia que se os visse desistisse daquilo tudo. Suspirou, sentindo a mão de Snape segurar a sua. Estava na hora, e quanto mais rápido fosse menos ela teria tempo para pensar.

Snape ficou de frente para ela e buscou os verdes dela com seus negros, ela pode ver de sua visão periférica o Lord voltar para seu assento.

- _Confie em mim... _- Snape sussurrou, tão baixo que nem ela pode ouvir, apenas pudera ler nos lábios dele.

Ela apenas afirmou levemente com a cabeça.

Snape tomou a mão esquerda da jovem na sua, deslizando seus dedos pela palma até segurar o pulso fino, e com um breve aperto fez a jovem segurar seu pulso dentre os finos dedos. Ela não sabia se realmente poderia confiar nele, mas algo dentro de si gritava chamando sua atenção para o fato de que ele demonstrara confiança nela quando lhe entregara sua própria varinha. Moveram as mãos direitas em um único gesto, apontando a varinha para a mão que mantinham presa.

- Eu, Severo Prince Snape... - começou ele e um fio dourado começou a sair da ponta da sua varinha e se enroscar no dedo anelar da jovem. - tomo hoje, esta mulher como sendo minha, e prometo cuidar e respeitar pelo tempo que me couber em troca de minha vida.

Jeenn observou o fio dourado assumir consistência e se transformar em uma aliança, ela olhou para os olhos de Snape e limpou a garganta, precisava ser sincera ao fazer seus votos.

- Eu, Jeenn Kloves Spaild, - e o mesmo fio saiu da ponta da varinha dela, enrolando-se no dedo de Snape. - aceito-o como meu marido e prometo não só um corpo, minha alma. Respeitando e cuidando enquanto eu viver.

Não eram votos apaixonados, e nem nunca seriam, sendo um casamento forçado, mas eram votos válidos e professados com sinceridade. Encararam-se e seus olhos fugiram dos negros, não encararia ele quando estava prestes a chorar, ela tinha que manter a cabeça ocupada em outra coisa, então começou a entoar mentalmente uma série de diagramas rúnicos.

Snape pode ouvir a risada debochada de Bellatrix vinda de um canto, ignorando ele franziu a testa ao ver os lábios da ruiva se mexerem levemente, como se estivesse murmurando um feitiço. Ele apertou levemente a mão dela e com isso fisgou os olhos dela nos seus.

- Agora o casamento do sangue!- Voldemort ordenou de seu lugar.

Snape puxou uma adaga de lamina curva e tomando a mão da jovem deslizou-a pela palma, rasgando a carne, permitindo o carmim projetar-se da ferida. Um esgar de dor foi tudo o que ela ofereceu, mas seus olhos estavam mareados, prestes a derramar. Ignorando os olhos verdes, Snape cortou a sua própria palma e ao ver o sangue correr uniu suas mãos. Eles podiam sentir a mão se empapar do sangue que se misturavam com as palmas unidas.

Voldemort se levantou mais uma vez, apontando a varinha para a própria mão e conjurando uma pequena taça. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, ele tocou as mãos unidas com a varinha e recitou o encantamento com sua voz demoníaca.

- _Cruor Nuptialis¹. veiled, unda, eternus.²_ - os noivos sentiram a palma arder, queimar como se fogo jorrasse de suas veias, o sangue corria fluído, pingando dentro da pequena taça que o Lord segurava logo abaixo das mãos. - _A somes, animus of alius. Usquequaque³..._

E do mesmo modo como começou a queimação cessou, eles separaram as mãos ensanguentadas. A jovem viu de vislumbre a taça com o sangue de ambos ser oferecida a Snape, mas aquilo não lhe importava muito, precisava era ver o estrago em sua mão e com um feitiço em silencio remendá-la.

No lugar que deveria conter o corte, apenas uma cicatriz estava, transcluida como se brilhasse fracamente.

- Beba. - ela ouviu a voz de Snape ordenar.

Tomou o pequeno cálice em sua mão e bebeu o líquido espesso, sentindo o gosto ferroso característico do sangue. Fez uma pequena careta antes de entregar novamente a taça.

- Muito bem! - a voz demoníaca encheu a sala. - Severo, não pretendo tornar isto mais formal, não quero o registro no Ministério. Aquele velho decrépito pode tentar intervir de alguma forma.

- Sim Milorde.

- Agora vão, crescei-vos e multiplicai-vos.

Os Comensais da morte, se dispersaram, ninguém foi parabenizar os recém-casados, somente um casal se aproximava deles, o casal Spaild. Porém, nenhuma congratulação seria oferecida. Snape nunca viu uma _Mãe da Noiva_ tão entristecida.

- Para onde... - Merick começou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

- Iremos para a minha residência. - Snape respondeu em seu tom arrastado.

Jeenn se jogou contra o peito da Mãe e ficou até o momento em que Snape segurando seu ombro a afastou. A despedida foi em silencio, e para espanto do Professor de Poções, nenhuma lágrima fora derramada pela jovem, o mesmo não poderia ser dito da Senhora Spaild.

Ela suspirou o ar da manhã de olhos fechados enquanto sentia o calor provindo do sol. Um nó em sua garganta a impedia de falar desde ter lhe dado seus votos. Sabia que se falasse algo dentro dela se romperia e as lágrimas brotariam de seus olhos. Prometera para si que jamais choraria na frente de seu esposo.

Mordeu seu lábio e aninhou as mãos no peito, sentindo o coração bater, acelerado. Não queria ter ficado sozinha no jardim dos Malfoy, mas o Megalomaníaco das trevas tinha requerido a presença de Snape momentos antes de eles aparatarem de volta.

Abriu os olhos verdes e encarou a entrada da Mansão, encostada em uma das pilastras de sustentação encontrava-se Bellatrix Lestrange. A mulher lhe sorria de modo assustador, mostrando os dentes encardidos pelo tempo vivido em uma cela de Azkaban, os cabelos desgrenhados a davam um ar de louca, e era realmente o que Jeenn achava dela. Louca.

Voldemort ordenou que aquele casamento ficasse na clandestinidade, não queria que aquela união corretiva pudesse atrapalhar seus planos para a tomada do mundo bruxo. Estava com uma pontada de dor de cabeça, mas o descanso que ele merecia não seria lhe dado nem tão cedo, ele ainda tinha que levar sua esposa para conhecer seu outro senhor.

Bellatrix passou por ele gargalhando abertamente, a varinha em punho e uma maldição escapou por sua ponta, para atingir um elfo doméstico que limpava o local, e mais gargalhadas agourentas foram ouvidas. Snape alcançou os jardins e encontrou a ruiva no mesmo local que a havia deixado. Como se tivesse prendido ela ali com um feitiço adesivo.

A ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou de pronto. Quando o corpo dela encontrou-se no seu, ele sentiu a dureza característica da varinha na cintura da jovem mulher. Um cheiro diferente para as narinas de Snape se dispersaram com o calor do sol e atingiram suas sensíveis narinas, e ele o identificou como sendo o perfume da mulher em seus braços. Algo dentro dele despertou e ele pela primeira vez sentiu prazer em ter uma mulher para chamar de sua. Apertou um pouco mais o frágil corpo ao seu e aparatou.

Sentiu as pontas dos seus pés tocarem o chão e então moveu seu peso do peito de Snape para seus próprios pés, e seus saltos afundaram na grama fofa. Retomando o equilíbrio com a ajuda de Snape ela olhou ao redor e percebeu onde estava.

- Estamos em Hogwarts! - disse colocando uma mecha de cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha.

- Obrigado por informar. - ele respondeu seco.

Ela o olhou sem entender, mas o seguiu com um mundo de perguntas explodindo em sua mente. Haviam alguns alunos ao longe e ela suspirou a vida que não voltaria. Eles entraram na escola e os _claps-claps_ de seus saltos ecoavam pelo castelo, nenhum aluno estava pelo caminho. Ela quase corria para acompanhar o professor, subia as escadas com certa pressa, ele era muito mais rápido. Ah, se ela não estivesse com saltos tão altos... Tomaram um caminho muito conhecido dela e seus olhos se arregalaram quando eles pararam em frente a gárgula de pedra que dava passagem para a sala de Dumbledore.

A ruiva olhou inquiridora para o homem e recebeu uma sobrancelha levantada em resposta.

- Delicia gasosa. - ele ditou para a gárgula que se moveu mostrando a escada circular.

Minerva torcia os dedos nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro na sala de Dumbledore, lançava esporadicamente ao bruxo um olhar inquisidor. O diretor estava sentado, observando Fawkes que limpava suas penas com o bico, mas o cenho franzido demonstrava que ele também estava inquieto.

- Quanto tempo mais? - finalmente perguntou Minerva.

- Não muito. - Alvo se virou para a bruxa e apontou a porta. - Entrem.

A porta abriu lentamente, Snape estava parado, segurando a porta, seus olhos cravados nos de Alvo, eles se comunicaram em silencio. A passos lentos a Grifinória entrou no recinto, olhando com certo receio para Snape. Ouvira do próprio Lord que o casamento deveria ficar em segredo, então para não prejudicar os Pais, ficaria em silencio, mesmo todo o seu ser clamando que gritasse para o velho diretor que ela estava sendo coagida. Encarou os próprios pés e ao respirar fundo adquiriu a coragem para encarar o diretor da escola e a diretora de sua casa. Sorriu um sorriso forçado.

- Bom dia. - pronunciou.

- Ah minha querida. - Minerva a abraçou de modo acolhedor, e mais uma vez ela segurou o choro, orgulhosamente como fizera no solar dos Malfoy. Mas em um abraço desesperado despejou todo seu sofrimento ao apertar Minerva contra si.- Acalme-se... venha, vamos nos sentar e conversar.

Suspirando fundo ela sentou-se ao lado de Minerva que caridosamente segurava sua mão direita entre as dela, a esquerda estava estrategicamente escondida entre suas vestes.

Alvo lhe ofereceu um sorriso sincero e cheio de compaixão, ela sentiu Snape se aproximar e parar ao lado oposto que Minerva ocupava. A cabeça da jovem dava inúmeras voltas e não chegava a lugar nenhum, porque o seu algoz tinha a levado de volta a Hogwarts?

Severo por outro lado, sentia um forte desconforto em seu interior, ao ver Minerva acalentando a mulher que momentos antes esteve abrigada no seu peito, algo novo ao qual ele ainda não sabia nomear.

- Alvo. - chamou Minerva.

- Senhorita... - Alvo começou mas parou, suspirou de olhos fechados e voltou a encará-la. - Senhora Snape, sim eu sei sobre o casamento. - ele disse ao ver o semblante de confusão no rosto da Grifinória. - E fui eu quem pediu para que Severo a trouxesse aqui após a cerimônia.

"Senhora Snape, eu tenho algumas coisas para esclarecer para a senhora. Severo Snape trabalha como espião para a Ordem da Fênix.

- Mas, eu achava que...

- Como sempre, - Severo falou do alto de seu orgulho. - Grifinórios sempre acham errado!

Jeenn franziu o cenho e encarou Snape. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar falando com ela daquela maneira? Ela não era apenas mais uma aluna dele, agora ela era a maldita esposa dele. Ia abrir a boca para reclamar quando Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Gostaria que a senhorita mantivesse isso em segredo.

- Mas Alvo...

Dumbledore estendeu a mão sã para Minerva, impedindo-a de terminar a sua frase. - E você Severo ficará incumbido de ensiná-la Oclumência para frustrar qualquer oportunidade que o Tom tenha de ler a mente dela.

Minerva anuiu e apertou mais a mão que estavam entre as suas.

- Alvo.- Snape chamou. - Ele fez o _Cruor Nuptialis._

Dumbledore olhou para a mão de Snape, que continha a aliança. Assentiu e enfiando os dedos longo entre a manga de sua veste prateada ele tirou sua varinha. E apontou para o casal, movimentando seu pulso em um giro ágil ele deixou o feitiço fluir da ponta da varinha e atingir os dois.

Jeenn sentiu a aliança mover-se em seu dedo. Estendeu a mão para olhar e a viu mutando-se para um anel dourado com o leão símbolo da Grifinória. Ela não precisou ver a aliança de Snape para ter a certeza de que ela tinha adquirido a forma de uma cobra, símbolo da casa que ele dirigia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¹_Cruor Nuptialis - _Casamento de sangue.

²_veiled, unda, eternus. - _Velado, profundo, eterno.

_³A somes, animus of alius. _Usquequaque - De corpo, mente e alma. Eternamente..._  
><em>

Então, um casamento negro... cheio de magia antiga. Albus ainda explicará como este casamento funcionará!


	4. Capitulo Quarto: Confirmação de votos

Não demorei tanto desta vez neah? Mas pra quem é saidinho e estava esperando a confirmação dos votos, ai está!

Poderão perceber que Snape não é tão Lord assim na cama! Kkkkkkkkk Ao menos não desta vez... '-'

Aos leitores: Viola Psique Black; Leyla Poth; Rafinha granger-potter; Victoria C Black. Obrigada por acompanhar!

**N/A:** NC-18 ao longo do capitulo então se vc não tem 18 anos completos desista do capitulo! Não vai desistir? Sua conta e risco! ;3

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quarto: Confirmação de votos.<strong>

A garota olhava Dumbledore com os olhos exigentes, ela não seria arrancada dali enquanto não tivesse a explicação do que raios era esse tipo de cerimônia. Olhou os olhos azuis do velho bruxo para o semblante triste de Minerva. Estava tudo muito confuso ainda.

- Cruor Nuptalis é uma magia antiga, onde os casais eram obrigados a casar seu sangue na cerimônia para que nenhum pudesse trair o outro. Seus sangues foram misturados, o que um sentir o outro sentirá. Incluindo a dor. – O bruxo cruzou suas mãos sobre a mesa de carvalho e encarou os olhos verdes da jovem bruxa. – Acho que Tom queria garantir que a jovem não contasse a ninguém sobre o ocorrido, traindo assim a vontade do marido.

"Mas como é da vontade de ambos me contar, nada vai acontecer a nenhum de vocês, mas eu afirmo, somente nós quatro podemos saber sobre este enlace. Você terá sua alma devotada a Severo e ele devotará a própria alma a você! Estão unidos, em sangue, alma e muito brevemente, se me permitem dizer, em corpo. É de suma importância que consumem este casamento. Para que ele seja válido e eterno.

Depois de toda a explanação feita por Dumbledore, que não satisfez completamente a jovem, e após um breve chá compartilhado com Minerva em seu escritório, ela descia as escadas para as masmorras como fora instruída por Snape.

Era de senso comum que masmorras significavam Sonserinos e Sonserinos significava encrenca, e era disto que ela queria fugir enquanto percorria os estreitos corredores das masmorras com cautela, mas não era Grifinória a toa, então a coragem a motivava mais que qualquer coisa.

A jovem não sabia o que deveria estar sentindo naquele momento, medo, receio? Nada disso, o que ela sentia era curiosidade, a mesma curiosidade que se instalava em muitas outras jovens de Hogwarts, mas que ficavam apenas no título que lhes davam. E por sua mente passou a lembrança de quando pôs os olhos pela primeira vez no professor, ele lhe parecera um morcego. Riu-se ao imaginar ele pendurado no teto de ponta cabeça.

Ao encontrar a porta de carvalho ela suspirou, não deveria entrar rindo naquele local, porque ele certamente trataria de tirar-lhe o sorriso da pior forma que conhecia. E mesmo que Dumbledore dissesse, ou jurasse ela não conseguia acreditar que ele era uma boa pessoa. Mesmo confiando nele, de certo mais porque o Diretor confiava do que por qualquer outro motivo.

Levantou o punho e bateu a porta esperando _seu marido_ atender.

Severo Snape encontrava-se sentado em frente a sua lareira que jazia apagada, a varinha rolava entre seus dedos e sua mente divagava sobre todos os acontecimentos recentes. Na outra mão um copo vazio.

Voldemort e seus caprichos como Lord negro, Dumbledore e seus planos para o lado da luz e ele no meio disso tudo. Agora ainda tinha uma vida com a qual se preocupar, aquela que agora ele poderia chamar de mulher.

Batidas leves na porta fizeram sua mente voltar ao lugar racional, colocou sua melhor máscara de frieza e após fazer sumir o copo em sua mão foi atender a porta.

Deparou-se com os profundos olhos verdes e quase perdeu as defesas, ela parecia tão pequena ali parada a porta esperando que a passagem lhe fosse concedida. Um passo para o lado e a passagem foi oferecida e prontamente aceita, tão logo ela passou ele bateu a porta com um barulho seco.

A jovem viu a porta se transformar em uma tapeçaria. E encarou o bruxo negro que se aproximava.

- A passagem irá reconhecer você toda vez que se aproximar, e se transformará na porta que você acabou de ver. - ele sentou-se e lhe ofereceu uma bandeja de sanduíches que estava sobre uma pequena mesa. - Isto, somente porque o meu sangue agora corre também por tuas veias.

- O mesmo para o inverso, suponho. - ela disse negando o que lhe fora oferecido. - Comi com McGonagall.

Snape sentou-se ao lado dela e a viu se afastar um pouco com receio do que poderia acontecer.

- Achei que estivesse ansiosa para esta parte. - ele escarneceu.

- Não estive ansiosa em momento algum na sua presença Snape.

Ele ofereceu um sorriso irônico, enviesado no rosto e ao levantar estendeu a mão para ela.

- Posso perguntar o que Minerva falou durante o chá de vocês?

Hesitou um momento antes de estender a mão para tocar na dele.

- Ela me disse o que eu precisava saber... - deixou uma exclamação escapar dos lábios quando chocou-se com o corpo de seu _marido_. – das implicações que um casamento de sangue traz. Terei de manter certa proximidade para não ter minhas forças reduzidas... Ela disse que a sua e a minha força perdem o vigor se ficarmos muito tempo separados.

- Entende isto?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para a palma de sua mão que fora cortada mais cedo. Ela sabia que teria de consumar o casamento para que houvesse a confirmação dos votos, e que quando eles o fizessem suas vidas estariam tão entrelaçadas que somente uma coisa poderia dar fim naquilo tudo. A morte de um deles. E para manter suas forças deveria entregar-se com regularidade a ele, precisariam criar laços. Fechou os olhos por um átimo de segundo e pesou toda a sua vida, por sorte, ou talvez por azar, não havia ninguém na vida da ruiva que ocupasse o lugar em que o amor residia.

Não que ela achasse que seria capaz de um dia amar aquele homem, mas o respeito cresceria e faria estadia permanente dentro dela. E de certo, não queria que ninguém sofresse, se tivesse um namorado, a dor seria muito maior do que o incomodo que sentia.

Snape somente observava, como os olhos dela expressavam o que ela sentia, ela podia ser boa com as palavras, mas os olhos dela não escondiam nada. Ela estava claramente em uma guerra interior e nenhum dos lados sairia ileso ou vencedor. Segurou muito levemente o queixo dela com os dedos, erguendo-o para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos.

- Certamente não sou o homem que sonhou, nem nunca o serei, mas eu não farei nada para lhe machucar em nenhuma espécie.

- Pois estaria machucando a si mesmo. – ela disse com os olhos cravados nos dele.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, não era por isto, ele nunca seria capaz de machucar uma jovem como ela. Ele moveu suas mãos sobre os braços dela, causando um certo atrito entre suas peles.

- Porque eu não sou o monstro que todos pintam.

E de receio ela mordeu o lábio inferior e franziu o cenho. Do lugar onde estava, a expressão somente a tornava mais bela. Ninguém podia negar o quanto aquela jovem mulher era bonita. Um sorriso tímido, mas o mais sincero daquele dia surgiu nos lábios rosados, e o impulso de tomá-los foi mais forte que o controle que Snape tinha de si.

De olhos bem arregalados ela sentia os lábios de Snape pressionando os seus próprios e uma pequena fagulha percorrer seu corpo. Tentando acalmar o coração ela fechou os olhos e abriu minimamente os lábios. Nenhum beijo que dera antes lhe preparara para o choque que seria beijar o seu Professor de Poções, mesmo ele sendo seu marido.

Há quanto tempo ele não beijava uma mulher? Não sabia, desde que Lily morrera ele se enfiara em uma cápsula protetora, mulher nenhuma tinha coragem de se aproximar, e ele se sentia sujo, morto. Nenhuma mulher despertara nele o desejo puro que Lily conseguira. E beijar uma garota tão jovem lhe estava custando muito, porque ele era homem acima de qualquer coisa, e somente de sentir os seios dela comprimidos sobre seu peito e a língua a passear pela sua de uma forma que ele jamais experimentara, fogo era posto em suas veias.

E foi ele também quem cessou o beijo, olhando atentamente para a jovem buscando qualquer reação adversa. Mas ela apenas olhava.

- Aquilo foi magia? - indagou curiosa.

Ele assentiu sem tirar os olhos da jovem. Percorreu os dedos pelos lábios avermelhados e sentindo a textura, novamente teve vontade de beijá-los.

Snape sentiu-se paralisado quando percebeu os dedos dela a desabotoarem os botões de sua sobrecasaca. Ele a parou no meio do processo e segurando o pulso a puxou para o sofá novamente.

- O que foi?

- Eu sei que você quer terminar com isso o mais rápido possível, mas existem coisas que eu preciso...

- Eu sou virgem. - ela respondeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar. - Isso me assusta sim, porque eu sempre pensei que perderia a minha virgindade com alguém por quem eu sentisse alguma coisa especial.

Aquilo foi como centenas de golpes de uma adaga cega e enferrujada, doía. Lógico, em que momento Snape pensara que ela realmente queria se dar por vontade para um homem como ele? Nenhuma Grifinória ficava com Comensal da Morte, elas tendiam a ficar com os próprios companheiros grifinórios, ou os corvinais inteligentes e bonitos, combinações que agradavam 6 a cada 7 jovens grifinórias. Quando a olhou novamente ela estava estendendo mais uma vez a mão em direção a seu peito, e desta vez ele permitiu, se ela quisesse terminar com isso logo por ele tudo bem. Mas se Minerva tinha conversado com ela, ela sabia bem que aquela não seria a única vez.

Deslizou a grossa camada de pano sobre os ombros dele e expôs a camisa de linho branca, tão contrastante com aquela cor que combinava e muito com ele. Repetiu o mesmo com a camisa branca tocando levemente a pele dele com seus polegares. Ela quase soltou uma exclamação quando viu o peito despido dele, com poucos pelos negros a cobri-lo. Ele era um falso magro.

Snape mantinha os olhos fechados, porque ele poderia até negar, mas era uma coisa muito óbvia, que na verdade ele estava adorando ser um objeto nas mãos pequenas daquela jovem mulher.

Ele abriu os olhos quando os toques cessaram e a encontrou com o olhar perdido. Afinal ela podia ter a língua ácida, o olhar decidido, o corpo feminino, mas no fundo ainda era uma criança no corpo de mulher. E aquele olhar, de gato acuado lhe caia melhor que o olhar de fera, que normalmente tinha. Projetou seu corpo a frente e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Ela tremia, precisava dar conforto antes de prazer, precisava deixar que ela confiasse seu corpo a ele. Beijou os lábios levemente. Deixou sua mão deslizar pelo pescoço até chegar a alça do vestido que ainda usava movendo-a para baixo, expondo o ombro macio. E abandonou os lábios dela para beijar-lhe a curva do pescoço.

Snape tinha a respiração pesada, sua mente obrigava-o a rasgar toda aquela roupa inútil e possuí-la como um animal, mas ele ignorava os gritos de sua parte irracional e seguia a beijar o ombro despido. Ela soltava leves gemidos, gostosos de ouvir. Abriu bem os olhos e deu uma leve mordida na carne branca do pescoço, um mero roçar de dentes e sob suas mãos sentiu a pele se arrepiar.

Lentamente, impelida pelo impulso de também proporcionar coisas como as quais sentia, ela tocou as costas de Snape e arrastou por ela suas unhas. Ele gemeu o que a fez sorrir. Ele era tão humano ali tocando-a e gemendo ao seus toques, nem se assemelhava ao carrasco professor de poções. Lentamente o empurrava para trás, alcançando o peito com seus lábios, beijando-o com uma vontade que até pouco tempo atrás não tinha. Era como seus amigos diziam, ela era um ser totalmente sexuado, exalava isso pelos poros.

Snape a segurou quando ela passou a língua quente sobre seu mamilo. Aquela menina sabia mais truques do que ele podia imaginar. Afastou-a dele e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela ajoelhou-se no sofá, movendo os cachos de seu cabelo para um lado e em seguida deslizando o vestido preto sobre sua pele. O vestido parara em sua cintura, mas Snape não se importava, os seios dela completamente a mostra. Snape sentiu ela tomar suas mãos nas dela, e em seguida ela as colocou sobre os macios seios. E ele sentiu a garganta apertar, a pele dela era quente e macia, suas mãos grandes cobriam os seios firmes quase totalmente.

Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu fortemente quando sentiu a língua dele rodear o seu mamilo para segundos após envolve-lo com os lábios e sugá-los com certa pressa. Quando abriu os olhos novamente ele estava sobre ela, beijando-lhe o abdômen, rodeando o umbigo com a língua. Ah, como ela fora ingênua em imaginar como se sentiria quando um dia um homem lhe tomasse, aquelas sensações, não eram nem de longe comparáveis com as quais ela imaginara. Não soube exatamente como, mas julgou que só poderia ter sido magia, mas agora estavam apenas com suas peças intimas, e enquanto ele lhe roubava os lábios novamente, ela sentia em seu ventre a masculinidade dele lhe roçar.

Espalmou a mão pelas costas dele, apertando um pouco as unhas para ouvir novamente aquele gutural que a fazia tremer. Ele ia a enlouquecer, ah sim ia. Ela corajosamente levou a mão até o seu 'objeto' de desejo e o segurou entre os dedos, sobre a camada macia de pano.

Snape a olhou, os olhos faiscando, ele chegara mesmo a pensar que ela fosse ser uma boba na cama? Ah, se ela era assim sendo virgem, o que seria dele, dentro de um ou dois meses? Deixou que ela fizesse como queria, levantou-se para a ver tomar a varinha em mãos e fazer sumir a única peça que sobrara nele. E gostou de ver os olhos verdes dela, gulosos a olhar para sua ereção. Ela mordeu o lábio e Snape fechou os olhos. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir.

E por mais que estivesse preparado mentalmente, a sensação dos lábios dela sobre o topo de sua masculinidade o fizera tremer e blasfemar em alto tom.

- Porra mulher...

Ela sorriu e o lambeu, sentindo o gosto atípico, não sabia exatamente como classificar aquele gosto, um tanto salgado, um tanto agridoce. Aquilo não importava, umedeceu os lábios e o sugou para o invólucro de sua boca. A sensação era de auto-realização. Ela nunca mentira que tinha muita curiosidade sobre o assunto, e tanto que lera em alguns livros boas técnicas que certamente poria em prática. Ela sugava-o, ora lambia, variando seu ritmo rodeava com a língua o seu topo, sentindo o gosto que descobrira que lhe era agradável. As mãos alternavam em caricias na sua base e em sua bolsa escrotal. Ela tinha mãos hábeis e ele tremia lentamente com todas aquelas caricias.

Foi obrigado a segurá-la, estava no seu limite, se ela continuasse ele não poderia responder por si próprio. Afastou-a de seu membro pulsante e a deitou delicadamente sobre o sofá, respirava com dificuldade agora.

- Você é fogo... – ele fechou os olhos. – Eu não sou tão novo quanto você...

- Mas não é tão velho que não possa dar conta. – ela respondeu ente um riso e outro.

- Ah...

Ele percorreu a ponta dos dedos do vale entre seus seios até sua cintura, segurando o elástico da peça intima e o removendo com dolorosa lentidão. Ele a olhou com curiosidade. Ela, diferente das outras mulheres com as quais ele estivera, tinha um fino feixe de pelos alourados. Mas, ele não quis nenhuma explicação, afastou as pernas dela e provou com a língua a umidade excessiva dentro dela.

Era viciante, sentir o gosto dela em sua língua. Aprofundou a língua em sua abertura e a ouviu gemer. Ele gostava os gemidos dela, descobrira quando ela dera o primeiro daquela noite. Levou a língua ao feixe de nervos e o rodeou para em seguida sugá-lo. Quando ela começava a tremer ele movia-se até a entrada ele e a lambia com mais dedicação. E voltava novamente ao feixe de nervos. As mãos dela passeavam por sua cabeça, empurrando-o de encontro a seu sexo, ávida por mais. Ele ousou algo que sabia que muitas mulheres não experimentavam, percorreu toda sua língua pelo ânus antes de penetrá-la com sua língua. E ela teve o primeiro orgasmo da noite.

Os seios dela subiam e desciam ritmados com a respiração. Ele a beijou nos lábios enquanto se preparava para penetrá-la com seu membro. Ela retesou e fechou os olhos fortemente e os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

E ele sussurrou em seu ouvido algumas palavras que a fizeram relaxar, mesmo que ela mordesse o lábio fortemente enquanto ele rompia aquela membrana. Ela soltou um esgar de dor quando ele a deflorou. Permaneceu parado, para que ela se acostumasse com aquela nova situação. Beijava-lhe os seios, os lábios e as pálpebras. Até que ela lhe olhou nos olhos e ele soube que poderia mover-se dentro dela.

- Oh droga. – ele disse rouco. – Não vou aguentar muito tempo... você é tão fodidamente apertada.

E após alguns movimentos elaborados que ele pudera fazer com seus quadris, derramou-se dentro dela, gemendo fortemente. Desabou sobre ela e pode ouvir o coração acelerado dela martelar contra seu ouvido.

Depois de alguns minutos ele se levantou para aliviar o peso sobre ela. A jovem levantou-se, sentado-se no sofá, puxando uma almofada grande que estava no chão e abraçando-se a ela. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos cheios de algo que ele não sabia identificar.

- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou a ela enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

- Sim, só estou cansada. – ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>N<em>f<em>/A: **Não deixarReviews permite que Voldemort torture trouxas... 'o'**  
><strong>


	5. Capitulo Quinto: Descobrindo ciúmes

Mais rápido do que pensei que o faria! Ohh! Acho que as pessoas que a acompanham vão gostar de ver esta atualização! Embora, este capitulo não tenha aquele Severo malvado! Na verdade tem sim! xD

Aos leitores: Viola Psique Black; Leyla Poth; Rafinha granger-potter; Victoria C Black; Flor e Amanda. - Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escreve-lo.

**Viola Psique Black, **Por favor mulher! Espero que tenha se recuperado do capitulo anterior! Tomara que sim, não quero perder nenhum leitor! ;3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Quinto: Descobrindo ciúmes.<strong>

A água escorria por seu corpo, estava a algum tempo sentada embaixo do chuveiro no banheiro que dividia com as outras meninas da Grifinória. Pensava em tudo que havia acontecido nas masmorras alguns minutos antes. Se fechasse os olhos poderia ver claramente.

_Ele se levantou do sofá, ainda nu, andou até uma porta e sumiu por ela. Antes que ela pudesse pegar sua roupa ele reapareceu, vestido apenas com uma calça negra e a trazer algo em sua mão._

_- Beba. – ele ordenou frio, seco._

_E a olhou com alguma censura no olhar, como se ela tivesse feito tudo sozinha. Sentiu-se estranha, suja. Antes de beber porém, deu uma bela olhada no vidro em suas mãos conhecia aquela poção, algumas das meninas do sétimo ano costumavam tê-la. Era uma simples poção contraceptiva._

- Ele decididamente me odeia. – ela disse baixinho, para si mesma.

Terminou seu banho e ainda nua se olhou no espelho, nada tinha mudado fisicamente, mas ela se olhava e não conseguia se encontrar refletida naquela imagem. Parecia errado. Enquanto estavam juntos, por um breve momento, ela achou que ele seria mais simpático com ela daquele momento em diante, mas ela estava errada. Snape ainda era o mesmo bastardo morcego das masmorras quando sem nenhuma delicadeza a expulsou dos seus aposentos dizendo que tinha muito mais coisas importantes para fazer. Provando para sua mente traída, que aquele casamento nunca poderia ser civilizado, Snape enquanto respirasse era apenas Snape, cheio de ironias e respostas ferinas para tudo.

- Você é uma perfeita idiota! – e se virou, deixando a imagem no espelho para trás.

Ainda tinha alguns dias de férias e poderia aproveitar o castelo quase vazio, ela poderia passear pelos jardins a tarde, poderia observar o lago sem ter nenhum aluno lhe incomodando. Durante as manhãs ela aproveitaria a calma na biblioteca para estudar para seus NIEMs.

Snape andava de um lado para o outro, tentando se decidir o que fazer, e a cada volta que perdia ele sorvia um pouco do líquido âmbar em seu copo. Ele jogou o copo pela metade na lareira e afundou-se no sofá. Ele era mesmo um idiota, poderia ter oferecido a jovem seu banheiro, poderia ter se dado ao luxo de cuidar dela, mas ele tinha que mostrá-la que era um homem pela metade, incapaz de gestos de bondade. Ela jamais poderia sentir nada por ele, afinal ele era pouco para uma jovem que merecia tudo, como ela.

Também já não podia negar mais, ao menos não para si mesmo. Ela mexia com ele, não era como quando conheceu Lily, não, com Evans foi algo muito puro e infantil coisa que a esta altura da vida ele jamais voltaria a sentir. Com aquela grifinória ele sentia-se vulnerável, como se ela pudesse ver debaixo da máscara que usava. E sempre que se aproximava mais, ele sentia aquela maldita sensação que ainda não sabia classificar. E então ele sentia o cheiro dela e seus sentidos de homem despertavam.

- Porque a expulsei daquela maneira?

_Porque eu sou um homem marcado, sem futuro, sem vontades, um mero fantoche, uma carta na manga de um velho que gosta de se fazer de onipotente. Que futuro ela teria se tivesse algum envolvimento?_

Jogou para longe seus pensamentos, logo seria hora do jantar e os Professores começariam a fazer perguntas do porque a menina voltara antes da hora. E ainda teria Minerva, com os olhos acusadores. Levantou-se e foi procurar por uma poção para dor de cabeça, a sua já estava latejando.

Estava realmente entretida com aqueles esquemas rúnicos que conferiam propriedades mágicas aos objetos aos quais fossem adicionados. Ela fazia suas próprias anotações buscando uma nova forma de organização para novas propriedades. Gostava de runas, porque ela podia aplicar-se em diversos ramos da magia. E aquilo era encantador.

Ela levou a mão ao coração acelerado quando ouviu Madame Pince se dirigir a ela dizendo que iria descer para jantar. Aquilo era claramente um _"Sai da minha biblioteca enquanto eu estiver fora!" _E ela entendeu, e juntando suas coisas na mochila resolveu descer para ter uma refeição descente, podia sentir sua magia ainda debilitada, talvez uma refeição reforçada fizesse algum bem.

Era estranho andar pelo castelo na hora de uma das refeições e não encontrar um aluno sequer, parecia errado. Bem, ela sabia que provavelmente poucos alunos teriam sido deixados na escola durante as férias, com a sombra de Voldemort pairando sobre as cabeças era de se admirar que uma família não se importasse que seu filho não fosse para a casa para as festas de natal e ano novo. Próximo ao Salão principal encontrou um Corvinal e uma Lufa-lufa que andavam de mãos dadas conversando enquanto dirigiam-se para as mesas.

Havia mesmo poucas cabeças na única mesa reservada a alunos. Ela podia contar, cinco Sonserinos em uma ponta, os sete Corvinais que compunham o time de quadribol da casa discutindo com certa impaciência, dois Lufa-lufas que faziam sinal ao casal que encontrara antes. E dois colegas de casa sentados a ponta oposta dos Sonserinos.

Seus colegas franziram a testa quando a viram, e ela não pode os ignorar quando deram espaço para que ela se sentasse entre eles.

Ethan Palmer lhe sorriu amistosamente e lhe tomou a mão para depositar um beijo, depois foi a vez de seu irmão mais velho Alex. Ela gostava dos irmãos Palmer, eles eram educados e inteligentes e estavam sempre de bom humor, isto a lembrava dos gêmeos Weasleys. Mas os Palmer não eram nem de longe tão encrenqueiros como os gêmeos.

- Achei que tivesse ido para casa. – Alex disse.

Ela olhou para a palma de sua mão antes de levantar o rosto com um belo sorriso para lhe responder. Ela e Alex sentavam juntos nas aulas de Transfiguração e Runas.

- Meus Pais tiveram contratempos no trabalho e eu preferi voltar. – ela disse simplesmente.

- E como você voltou Jeenn? – Foi a vez de Ethan perguntar.

- Mamãe mandou uma carta para a Professora Minerva. – fora o que a própria professora a instruíra de dizer se alguém fizesse aquelas perguntas.

Com isto eles se satisfizeram e voltaram para as divagações corriqueiras. Ela evitara com grande maestria olhar para a mesa principal, ouvia parcialmente Ethan e Alex discutirem algo sobre Herbologia. Espetava o pudim de frutas com a colher sem muita vontade de comer. Desde que percebera que Snape sentara-se a mesa, algo pesava seu estomago.

- Opa, Lanna James mano! – Alex falou baixo. – Sua oportunidade vai lá!

Ethan deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Alex e saiu atrás da Corvinal. Jeenn olhou e o viu alcançar a batedora e cumprimentá-la com respeito para saírem caminhando juntos. Mais uma vez ela se sentiu estranha, nunca poderia ter uma vida simples de paquera. Nunca poderia de fato escolher alguém ou sequer se apaixonar livremente...

- Ele tem uma queda por ela desde o ano passado. – Alex disse tomando a atenção da jovem.

Ela finalmente pegou um pedaço do pudim e colocou na boca, depois de engolir ela virou-se para Alex e sorriu pequeno. Seus olhos encontraram com os castanhos do garoto e ele mostrou algo no canto de seus lábios. Ela não entendera e ele levou a mão para limpar-lhe o canto da boca. No mesmo momento que sua face ganhava cor, ela encontrou os olhos negros de Snape cravados neles e a cicatriz na sua mão doeu forte.

- Ai. – Ela se encolheu, deixando a colher cair para esfregar a mão com força.

- Algum problema? – o Grifinório perguntou.

- Não nenhum, tudo bem Alex, foi só uma pontada de dor. – e quando o olhou novamente ele ainda parecia preocupado. – Passou!

Snape entrou pela porta lateral, sentando-se entre Minerva e Hooch. Certo de que a disposição dos lugares havia sido manipulada pela bruxa que agora lhe olhava com agudez. Ignorou a bruxa para olhar pelo salão a cabeleira ruiva estava entre dois outros de sua laia, dois grifinórios metidos a besta.

Sua atenção estava dividida entre as duas bruxas que conversavam, cada uma a um lado seu como se ele não estivesse entre elas, e os três grifinórios. Quando o assunto se tornou a jovem ruiva, ele deixou a mesa no meio do salão de lado para se concentrar no que Minerva diria.

- Ah, a Senhorita Spaild precisou voltar porque seus Pais tinham muito o que fazer no trabalho. – Minerva elaborou. – E Sylvia me mandou uma coruja pedindo para trazê-la de volta.

- Hm, mas mesmo assim soa estranho Minerva. – Hooch complementou. – Ela ficaria bem cuidada em casa mesmo assim, não?

- Rolanda, você há de convir que ninguém está realmente seguro nestes tempos.

Depois disto as mulheres pararam de discutir e ele pode voltar sua atenção a própria comida, mas um desconforto quente na palma de sua mão o obrigou a olhar para frente. Seus olhos cravaram na cena que corria livremente pelo salão. O Grifinório impertinente tocava o rosto macio de _sua mulher._ Os olhos verdes cruzaram com o seu na mesma hora que uma raiva vermelha cresceu dentro de si. E ele viu ela se afastar, afagando a mão. Não ia ficar mais nenhum minuto naquele local, sua mão formigava para azarar o rapaz atrevido. Ele saiu com raiva, iria deixar bem claro para ela que ninguém tocava com propriedade no que eu seu.

Andava em círculos, a mão esquerda fortemente fechada em punho, os retratos haviam parado de fingir que dormiam e agora olhavam atentamente para o bruxo de negro que perdia a calma e a paciência a cada segundo que se passava. A porta se abriu e Alvo Dumbledore sorriu para o homem nervoso.

- Severo?

- Era suposto... – ele cuspia as palavras cheias de veneno. – que Minerva instruísse aquela maldita garota!

Dumbledore sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e olhou com curiosidade para Snape. O bruxo estendeu sua mão esquerda e mostrou a marca em sua palma, vermelha, como se estivesse muito quente, inflamada.

- Ela está flertando com aquele maldito grifinório. – Snape acusou.

- Não creio Severo, ela não está fazendo por mal. – o bruxo alisou a barba branca.

- Ah não? Então porque está maldita cicatriz não para de formigar? Por vezes queima feito brasa.

- O rapaz tem sentimentos por ela, a magia reconhece isto. – Alvo explicou. – Se ela estivesse fazendo alguma coisa Severo, a dor seria insuportável.

- Inferno! – ele esbravejou. – Vou dar um fim nisto!

- Severo! – Alvo esperou o bruxo parar o processo de girar a maçaneta. – Não interfira, ela está sofrendo bastante agora, precisa de amigos. Ela saberá afastá-lo quando notar o que ele pretende.

- E eu? – Severo disse em um tom baixo, quase rosnado. – Vou ter que assistir a minha mulher ser cortejada? Vou ter que sentir este maldito desconforto cada vez que ele a tocar?

Dumbledore não disse nada, e respirando fundo, contendo um pouco daquela raiva que remexia dentro de si ele saiu deixando o bruxo senil para trás. Rumando para as masmorras, onde podia descontar toda a sua raiva em alguma coisa.

Depois de quebrar metade de sua sala ele sentou-se no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos. Respirava fundo quando a chama de sua lareira ficou verde a cabeça de Dumbledore apareceu entre as chamas.

- Redecorando? – Quando não obteve resposta ele continuou. – Precisamos de você aqui em cima.

A dor em sua mão não diminuía nem um segundo e ela já não conseguia mais fingir que estava tudo bem e por isto Alex se mantinha ao seu lado, indagado sobre coisas que ela não sabia responder. Mas ao menos podia usar uma desculpa genuína sobre dor e fugir, por hora, das perguntas insistentes.

- Vamos a Ala hospitalar! – ele disse segurando a mão dela entre as suas. – Essa cicatriz obviamente é mágica, então Madame Pomfrey deve poder fazer alguma coisa.

- Não, tudo bem. – Jeenn disse com a voz entrecortada. – A dor está diminuindo, eu vou ficar bem.

- Bem nada, olha para isto. – ele disse e passou o indicador por toda a cicatriz.

Doeu muito mais então. A dor era tanto que ela mal tivera tempo de raciocinar e ligar os pontos. Puxou a mão e saiu correndo empurrando o retrato da mulher gorda e sumindo pelas escadas. Não ia para a Ala hospitalar e sim para o escritório de McGonagall, a bruxa certamente poderia ajudá-la a se livrar daquela dor. Talvez se arrancassem lhe a mão fora...

Snape abriu a porta com propriedade e o que viu o fez erguer uma sobrancelha. Sentada em uma poltrona conjurada estava a causa dos seus novos problemas com o rosto lavado de lágrimas, os olhos vermelhos e a mão esquerda enrolada em um pano prateado. Seu espanto momentâneo passou e sua raiva aumentou de tamanho, não porque sua mão ainda queimava, mas porque ele se descontrolara por causa daquela mulher.

- FAZ ISTO PARAR! – ela gritou e mais lágrimas corriam pelos olhos.

- Alvo! – Minerva resmungou dando leves batidinhas no ombro da grifinória.

- Severo, acalme-se.

Ele virou-se para o lado, fechou os olhos e buscou seu auto-controle, tentando diminuir aquele sentimento de raiva, suprimindo-o como fazia com todas as suas emoções.

Todos perceberam quando ela respirou aliviada e logo Dumbledore balançou a varinha, não havia mais nenhum pano enrolado na mão da jovem.

- Merlin! – Minerva exclamou.

Jeenn mesma não acreditava no que via, sua mão estava muito vermelha, sua cicatriz grossa e inflamada não era a única coisa que se projetava, muitas veias, finas e grossas remexiam-se como se tivessem vida própria.

- O que está acontecendo Alvo?

- Minerva, acredito que junto com o casamento de sangue Tom tenha lhes infligido a prisão da alma.

Snape não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas sentou-se na poltrona que ficava em frente ao diretor. Minerva, porém havia lhes presenteado com um estrangulado _"pobre menina"_. E a abraçava como se não a visse havia algum tempo. Desta vez ninguém precisou ouvir explicações. Porque a única pessoa que precisava delas, não tinha forças para sequer abrir os olhos.

Ouvia as pessoas conversarem, dois homens, sentia as mãos quentes lhe afagarem os cabelos, mas ela só queria a paz, descanso. Ia gritar novamente pedindo que todos calassem as bocas, mas sua voz nunca deixou as cordas vocais. Os olhos mal viam as salientes veias escuras se acalmarem lentamente. Houve um momento em que ela pensou que ia explodir em agonia, mas agora nada importava, ela queria dormir, só isso.

- Não podemos continuar com isso Alvo. – Snape falou olhando de relance para os olhos verdes que se fechavam para a realidade. – Ela não pode suportar meus arroubos de raiva.

- Infelizmente meu caro Severo, vamos ter que continuar com isso sim. – e os olhos do bruxo recaíram sobre a jovem que piscava seus olhos inchados muito lentamente. – Vocês vão ter de aprender a conviver sem um machucar o outro a todo momento.

"Por enquanto, vão ficar bem, ela precisa descansar. Sua magia ainda não voltou completamente e isto a faz vulnerável. Quanto a você meu caro amigo, terá de controlar essa natureza explosiva. Não suportaria novamente ouvir esta menina me suplicando para morrer. Leve-a com você, Vou baixar as proteções das lareiras.

Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria. Sua raiva agora fora extinta. Pegou o corpo de sua jovem mulher e entrou nas chamas verde da lareira. Os olhos dela ainda presos em seu rosto, a apertou contra o peito quando se viu em sua destruída sala, andou a passos largos, levando-a para seu quarto.

- Não se preocupe. – ele disse. – Pedi para que confiasse em mim e lhe machuquei.

Deitou-a levemente sobre sua cama, acariciando os macios cabelos vermelhos que pareciam em chamas sobre o tecido escuro que cobria sua cama.

- Também não posso dizer que algo semelhante jamais acontecerá. – ele sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto perdido pela profundeza dos olhos verdes. – Lamento estar sofrendo tanto, mas nenhum de nós pôde escolher o futuro, e eu lamento por você ter entrado nesta insanidade toda.

Snape a viu repuxar os lábios em um esboço de sorriso e erguer a mão esquerda para lhe tocar o rosto. A mão estava quente, e ele ainda podia sentir as veias moverem-se abaixo da pele. Não podia culpá-la mais, mas deveria adverti-la que sempre que alguém a tocasse com alguma intenção a mais que apenas amizade, sua palma iria contrair-se novamente. Ele não podia evitar sentir aquilo, sabia muito bem fingir indiferença, mas ele não podia fingir para si mesmo, que o que de fato sentira fora ciúmes.

- Agora durma, eu vou estar aqui.

E a viu fechar os olhos, a mão que permanecia em seu rosto perdeu o vigor e caiu sobre seu colo, agora completamente 'curada'. Snape não sabia o que estava-o movendo de fato, não tinha nenhum sentimento nobre pela garota, mas sentia-se estranho em relação a ela. Era dele, e ele era possessivo. Curvou-se e lhe beijou os lábios de leve.

- Eu vou cuidar de você. – Se pegou prometendo.

Afastou-se somente quando teve certeza que ela dormiria toda a noite. Seus pés esmagaram o vidro que cobria parte do chão de sua sala, com um aceno amplo de varinha tudo voltou ao normal e ele novamente jogou-se contra o sofá, lutando com a vontade crescente de deitar ao lado dela em sua cama.

- Talvez ela... – ele se recriminou, não tinha o direito de deitar-se ao lado dela, não hoje, não depois de ter sido a causa de tantas lágrimas.

Fechou seus olhos e só então percebeu o quanto estava esgotado, puxou uma das almofadas para si e deitou-se sobre, sentindo o fraco perfume dela ainda impregnado na peça. Pegou-se pensando que gostaria de sempre poder dormir sentindo aquele perfume. Tão logo estava perdido em sonhos que ele certamente não poderia realizar nunca.

Alvo Dumbledore olhava para a floresta proibida pela sua janela, o sol nascia ao longe para mais um dia e ele sabia que em breve aquela menina estaria de volta, tentando entender o que lhe acontecera, pedindo somente através do olhar que a livrasse daquilo. Mas, mesmo que de fato ele pudesse acabar com aquele sofrimento, ele não o faria. Não porque era mesquinho, apenas porque ela seria a forma de Snape se redimir consigo mesmo.

- Há surpresa até mesmo na escuridão, se soubermos entender as tramas do destino. – Fawkes pirou alto. – Sim, haverá futuro para todos.

O diretor se afastou da janela e suspirando abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa, lá estava o anel que lhe custara a mão.

- Talvez não para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não sei se ficou claro o que é prisão da Alma, mas em breve será exigido explicação por uma Grifinória muito irritada. E que as confusões comessem!

Reviews garantem uma visita noturna do nosso querido Mestre em Poções! ;3


	6. Capitulo Sexto: Pequena Mentira

Acho que muitas explicações vão vir devagar, se não vai ser muita coisa para se digerir e pode acabar ficando ruim de ler. **  
><strong>

Não demorei quase nada desta vez certo? Pois bem, o capitulo ia ficar enorme, então eu tive que fazer ajustes e mudar o nome, não quero correr com as coisas. Mais um pouquinho de ciumes para quem gostou da cena...

Aos Leitores: Viola Psique Black; Amanda Lais e MMonster. E a todos os outros que leem mas não me deixam reviews.

BOA LEITURA

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo sexto: Pequena mentira.<strong>

Remexeu no sono, parecia sufocar, sua pele queimava, seus ossos pareciam estar em pedaços. Gemeu reclamando a dor que seu corpo lhe oprimia. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o escuro. Manteve-se parada por alguns minutos, olhando o teto escuro. Não estava em sua cama. Chorou, as lágrimas quentes escorrendo pela extensão de seu rosto, estava em um lugar que não conhecia, sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer com ela. Respirou fundo e olhou por todo o local, franzindo a testa. Estava claramente em um quarto, mas quarto de quem? Seu não era.

Tentou sentar-se, usando ambas as mãos no processo e antes que pudesse assumir uma posição confortável, sua mão esquerda reclamou o peso de seu corpo. Soltou um pequeno esgar de dor.

- Ai.

E tudo veio a sua mente com tanta velocidade que lhe deu ânsia. Piscou um par de vezes, assimilando toda a informação que tinha. Alex, pequeno toque, olhos negros, dor, mais dor, Alex, dor insuportável, Minerva, dor, Dumbledore, dor, Snape, e o ápice da dor. Jogou para longe a coberta chumbo que lhe protegia do frio. Jogou seus pés ao chão. Tinha uma pequena idéia de onde poderia estar. A raiva queimava dentro de si. E antes que pudesse calçar seus sapatos a porta se abriu e Snape entrou por ela.

- Você! – ela disse, a voz carregada de ódio.

- O que... – ele estreitou os olhos e pode desviar a tempo do travesseiro que vinha em sua direção. – ACALME-SE!

- Oh! – e ela riu. – Engraçado... é bom sentir essa maldita dor Professor? – Ela apontou para a mão que ele aninhava.

Ele se aproximou daquela forma que ele fazia com os alunos, sua capa tremulando as suas costas, o rosto uma máscara indecifrável.

- A culpa não é minha! – ela cuspiu sobre ele. – Não foi minha idéia casar com você! Não foi minha maldita idéia! Culpe aquele megalomaníaco sem nariz!

Ela já estava de pé, encarando os olhos de Snape com os seus, irritada porque começava a sentir a dor em sua mão novamente. Ela estava fazendo Snape perder o controle. Mas, ela naquele momento só queria gritar com ele, a dor que se fudesse!

- A-cal-me-se. – ele disse pausadamente.

- Calma? Pro inferno a calma! – ela tocou com o indicador o peito dele. – Pro inferno tudo isso! Eu não sou obrigada a sentir dor só porque você teve um ciumezinho idiota!

Snape segurou a mão dela, ignorando a veia que começava a serpentear sob sua pele.

- Ciúmes? – ele perguntou perigosamente perto. – Ciúmes de você e aquele grifinório imbecil?

- Não me tome por idiota Professor! Cada vez que o Alex me tocava, eu sentia mais dor! Estamos ligados lembra?

Snape via ela balbuciar alguma coisa, mas o sangue em seu ouvido atrapalhava, e os lábios dela tão próximos não ajudavam em absolutamente nada. Ela continuou a destilar o veneno dela, mas ele já estava perdido, o perfume dela inebriava-o. Afrouxou o aperto na mão dela e piscando um segundo mais demoradamente, tomou os lábios nos seus.

Oh Merlin, ela era doce, mesmo com a boca cheia de veneno. E após o rápido susto, onde ela se debateu, ela acalmou-se e ele segurou a cintura fina, enroscando sua língua na dela.

- Merlin estou perdido. – ele disse rouco próximo da orelha dela.

- O que...

- Calada! – e lhe lambeu o lóbulo da orelha recebendo um gemido estrangulado. – Você é minha ouviu? _Minha!_

As mãos dela foram rápidas em desfazer seus botões. A magia chiando entre eles, exigindo que os corpos se colassem. Quando se aproximavam demais, algo acontecia com o controle de ambos, eles podiam se agredir verbalmente, poderia até ferirem-se fisicamente, mas bastaria um toque que desencadearia o desejo latente neles e nada mais conseguiria os segurar.

Snape deslizou o suéter azul que ela vestia e encontrou um sutiã vermelho grifinória cobrindo os seios perfeitos dela. Ele grunhiu, aquilo era uma afronta. Mas quando ele ia transfigurar a cor dele teve seu cérebro transformado em nada quando sentiu a língua dela quente percorrendo seu peito desnudo. A sanidade dele ameaçava abandonar de vez enquanto sentia as mãos dela serpenteando abaixo de seu umbigo, buscando o cós da calça. Teve tempo de dar uma mordida firme, cravar seus dentes na carne dela, na junção entre o ombro e o pescoço antes que ter sua mente esvaída quando ela lhe tocou na intimidade.

- Severo! – a voz de Dumbledore preencheu o quarto.

Ele rosnou, a afastando dele encarando os olhos verdes dela, transbordando luxúria. Ele precisou forçar muito sua mente para não ignorar o velho que certamente tinha a cabeça flutuando em sua lareira e enfiar-se naquele corpo que pedia o dele tão violentamente.

- Alvo. – ele respondeu com sua voz de sala de aula.

Jeenn piscou um par de vezes e focou o professor. Ela apoiou a mão no peito dele e o afastou apontava a porta, mas ele não moveu-se.

- Vai!

- Atrapalho alguma coisa Severo?

- Vá embora Alvo!

- Sinto muito, mas estamos com problemas! – a voz entrou no quarto. – o senhor Palmer está no escritório da Minerva procurando a Senhora Snape.

- Alex! – ela disse e levou as mãos a boca.

Snape estreitou os olhos e girou em seus calcanhares, perdendo um pouco da graça do movimento, pois estava apenas com suas calças naquele momento. Ele saiu do quarto e ela só pode escutar o que eles conversavam.

- Deixe o imbecil pensar o que quiser!

- Não! – ela respondeu em um grito, correndo para a sala. – Alex vai entrar em contato com meus Pais, e eles vão se preocupar a toa!

Snape a segurou antes que ela pudesse tropeçar em seus móveis, e a olhou novamente, a raiva de volta em seu rosto, embora ele controlasse o sentimento, não queria ver aqueles olhos com nada além de desejo.  
>Dumbledore sorriu ao ver os dois nos trajes que estavam e Snape a cobriu com uma manta que estava sobre o sofá, ele não deixaria que ninguém olhasse aquele corpo, mesmo Dumbledore...<p>

- Precisa vir comigo Senhora. – e ele saiu da lareira e o fogo voltou a arder vermelho.

- A culpa não é minha. – ela o lembrou os olhos sinceros demais para ele evitar.

- Ele não pode tocá-la. – respondeu.

- Snape, ninguém vai poder me tocar? Você está ouvindo o que está me pedindo? – ela cruzou os braços. – Não posso dizer quando as pessoas sentem coisas por mim, eu posso evitar tocar as pessoas, mas não posso evitar que elas me toquem.

- Mas pode se afastar dele!

- Eu nunca tive interesse pelo Alex. – ela disse tirando a manta e indo buscar suas roupas. – Eu não tenho interesse sentimental em ninguém. – e o encarou do batente da porta. – E isto que acontece aqui é puramente sexual.

Ela estendeu a varinha dele, ele se aproximou e pegou-a pelo rosto. Beijando novamente os lábios chamativos. Imprimindo sua presença nela.

- Se ele se atrever a beijá-la eu juro que o mato!

- Não esperaria menos. Quem diria Severo Snape com ciúmes de um grifinório! – ela respondeu um tanto quanto divertida.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – ele disse segurando com força o queixo dela. – Só não gosto de dividir o que é meu!

Ela rolou os olhos nas orbes. - Agora tome, libere a lareira para que eu vá até o diretor.

A lareira brilhou e Dumbledore deixou a janela para receber a jovem. A olhou com certa curiosidade. Estaria ela sendo capaz de colocar novos sentimentos dentro de Severo? Ele a acolheu e ofereceu a ela alguns drops de limão.

- Não, obrigada. – respondeu educada. – Professor Dumbledore, eu acho que gostaria de saber o que é esta prisão da alma.

-A senhora acha?

- Desculpe me expressar mal, eu quero saber o que significa isso!

- De um modo sucinto, todos os sentimentos ruins que Severo sentir lhe causará dor, todos os sentimentos bons lhe causará algo como cócegas.

- Por quê?

- Senhorita, temo que não tenhamos tempo para discutir a fundo estes pormenores.

- Desculpe-me Professor, mas eu sei o que é prioridade. – ela suspirou. – Alex pode sempre esperar, já isto. – ela fez um gesto amplo com a mão. – é a minha prioridade, porque se eu preciso manter a fé para proteger meus pais, eu preciso conhecer estes pormenores.

- Mas a senhorita tem que entender que existem coisas que...

- Ah! – ele jogou os braços para cima. – Faça-me o favor! O Senhor pede coisas demais as pessoas, mas quando chega a hora de ofertar, o faz entre metades. Eu exijo saber que raios esta acontecendo comigo! É a minha maldita vida!

Dumbledore respirou fundo. Aquela garota não era nem de longe como o jovem senhor Potter, ela era determinada e tinha potencial. Falaria com ela, contaria as coisas, mas não tudo, contar tudo seria demais para uma alma tão jovem.

- Magia negra. – ele disse com a voz leve. – Tom fez uso de magia negra, para assegurar que a senhora fosse fiel ao servo dele. E com isto ser fiel a ele mesmo, Suas almas estão entrelaçadas, mas não como em qualquer casamento consangüíneo, vocês estão amarrados, presos por magia negra, que somente a morte pode quebrar.

Ela franziu o cenho. O casamento era um contrato mágico incancelável, não era? Então o que Dumbledore queria dizer com aquilo? Porque aquele louco usara magia negra nela?

- Eu disse que não era fácil de entender. – ele disse em resposta aos pensamentos dela. – Há situações em que um casamento pode ser cancelado. Muito raros eles são, mas podem acontecer. E como Tom queria certificar-se que nada poderia separá-los, bem, ele infringiu isto durante a cerimônia.

"Agora acho que podemos tratar do assunto do Senhor Palmer. Vamos precisamos ir até Minerva. – Dumbledore abriu a porta. – Ah senhorita, acho que podemos cuidar desta marca antes de irmos, afinal, não precisamos contar sobre Severo. – ele sorriu. – As vezes uma pequena mentira é melhor ouvida do que a verdade.

A garota corou furiosamente, em um tom de vermelho digno de um grifinório, preferiu encarar seus pés enquanto a varinha de Dumbledore cuidava do... ela deveria chamar aquilo de ferimento?

Snape enfiou-se embaixo do chuveiro frio, precisava acalmar seus nervos. Socou com força o mármore branco, uma, duas... parou apenas quando viu a água que escorria para o ralo tingir-se de vermelho.

- Ah ótimo! – ele reclamou para o nada.

Lavou o ferimento, sentindo-o arder e após sair do banho enrolou a mão em um pano, ele precisava sair das masmorras, percorrer os corredores, encontrar alunos transgressores e lhes roubar pontos. Só assim poderia tirar a frase dela de sua cabeça. _"E isto que acontece aqui é puramente sexual."_ Ele não entendia porque se preocupava, porque aquilo machucava tanto nele. Afinal, ele não sentia nada por aquela garota, não podia sentir, era mesmo como ela havia dito; Puramente sexual.

Respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar, fechou os olhos por um breve segundo e quando os abriu encarou a porta que se abria. Ela mal deu um passo para dentro e sentiu braços lhe comprimirem com determinada força. Arregalou os olhos e afastou o rapaz de si. Olhou para Dumbledore, buscando alguma ajuda, mas o velho bruxo apenas lhe sorriu.

- Devagar Senhor Palmer. – Minerva Interveio. – A Senhorita Spaild ainda está debilitada.

- Desculpa, - ele pediu sorrindo. – A Professora McGonagall disse que precisou chamar seu Pai. Você se sente melhor?

- Sim. – ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hm... – Minerva assentiu para ela. – Enquanto eu estava em casa, eu me feri em uma _Macfadyena unguis-catis __Alihotsy¹._

Dumbledore olhou para Minerva com os olhos brilhantes, a jovem deu uma boa desculpa para tudo o que acontecera, a partir dali o assunto seria esquecido. Mas o rapaz encarou-a de um modo curioso.

- A unha da fera. – Dumbledore explicou. – O veneno contido nela pode ser até letal, sorte que nossa jovem senhorita Spaild somente se arranhou levemente. – e ele piscou divertido.

- Desculpem-me, mas eu estou um tanto quanto cansada. – ela disse cortando a longa conversa que obviamente viria, precisava ficar sozinha, por os pensamentos em ordem. – Estou dispensada para voltar ao dormitório?

Dumbledore assentiu, mas foi Minerva quem os acompanhou até a porta. Alex parecia um cachorrinho obediente, seguindo-a enquanto caminhava até a sala comunal, se ele tentasse entrar no dormitório feminino, certamente Minerva apareceria e não seria nada bonito, principalmente depois que Snape soubesse. Ela revirou os olhos quando ele disse um fraco 'bom descanso' enquanto se jogava contra uma das poltronas.

Ela respirou profundamente, não estava cansada, não precisava de descanso algum, precisava de um tempo onde pudesse por em ordem seus pensamentos, para assim conseguir ordenar sua vida. Ela estava em um dilema e tanto. Passou boa parte da manhã deitada, contemplando cada um dos seus problemas. Seus estavam sendo ameaçados; sua vida embolada com a do professor de poções; Alex no meio disso só fazia piorar.

- _Pequena mentira..._ – ela disse lembrando-se das palavras do diretor. – como se a minha vida não estivesse cheia disso. Pequena mentira, francamente, uma bola de neve isso sim!

Mentia a seus pais que estava bem, mentia a Snape fingindo que não se importava, mentia a Alex que tudo era como antes, mentia até para si mesma dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Pequenas mentiras não são tão boas quando Dumbledore fez parecer. Quando achou que tia acabar fundindo o cérebro de tanto pensar, ela decidiu que uma ida a biblioteca seria bom, livraria sua mente daquele monte de coisa que rodavam tão rápido que a enjoada, mas seus esforços foram frustrados quando Alex abriu a passagem do retrato e encontrou com ela.

- Ia te chamar para almoçar. – ele disse enquanto ela se distanciava um pouco.

A ruiva olhou levantou a manga da camisa azul e olhou para o relógio, realmente estava na hora do almoço, resignada ela acompanhou o rapaz a uma ligeira distancia. Ele conversava sobre runas e como o assunto interessava, logo ela animou-se em uma boa conversa. Sentaram-se e Jeenn apoiou o cotovelo na mesa para falar sobre as regras de aplicar runas egípcias em objetos.

Eles comiam e conversavam, como se estivessem apenas os dois no salão. Era fácil entreter-se com Alex, ele gostava basicamente das mesmas coisas e a conversa simplesmente fluía. Eles só pararam de falar quando o Professor Dumbledore levantou-se a pedir atenção. Quando seus olhos pararam na mesa principal antes de focar o diretor, ela viu Snape com os braços fortemente cruzado sobre o peito, ele decididamente estava de mal humor.

- Estava conversando com Horácio, e nós entendemos que, mesmo estando em tempo tão difíceis, deveríamos aproveitar para celebrar o novo ano que se aproxima. – ele olhou para todos e cada um em especial antes de continuar. – Precisamos nos distrair mesmo quando temos conflitos. E esperar por um ano melhor, é algo que está em nós como humanos que acreditam na esperança.

"Teremos um baile neste mesmo salão amanhã. Divertiremos-nos antes de nos ater novamente nos nossos deveres. Espero cada um de vocês presentes, tanto alunos quanto os professores.

Snape sentou-se irritado, a mão enfaixada latejava, ele não podia fazer nada sobre, afinal era a mão da varinha e ele temia usar a esquerda e piorar ao invés de curar o ferimento. Cumprimentou Alvo ao seu lado e Minerva que esticara o pescoço para lhe encarar. Olhou para a única mesa no salão, mas a encontrou antes que pudesse formar qualquer coisa em sua cabeça, porém viu os vibrantes cabelos vermelhos entrarem pelo salão. Ela parecia animada demais com a conversa, e aquilo fazia o sangue ferver em suas veias.

Ele não se importava se haviam percebido a direção do seu olhar, somente queria poder arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto daquele moleque insolente. Dumbledore disse qualquer coisa ao seu lado, não importava, não agora que ela lhe olhava de um modo bem peculiar. Parecia que ela o desafiava a dizer qualquer coisa sobre o rapaz ao seu lado. Bem, ele não daria mais a ela este gosto, não quando descobrira que ela se divertira. Se ela mantivesse a palavra de evitar os toques do rapaz, bem, ele próprio poderia dar um jeito nisto mas...

- Severo?

- Oi? – ele disse cortando o contato visual.

- O que foi com sua mão meu jovem?

- Não é da sua conta Alvo. – o bruxo rosnou.

Snape levantou-se mais nervoso, como se ele não tivesse problemas suficientes para lidar, como se não tivesse um maníaco homicida fungando em seu pescoço a lhe lembrar todos os caminhos errados que tinha tomado. Ainda tinha aquele maldito de barba branca, que continuava a sorrir e brilhar os olhos enquanto devia empunhar a varinha e fazer alguma coisa de realmente útil. _"Ele está fazendo, está treinando Potter._ Potter, Potter... como se Potter fosse realmente capaz de qualquer coisa. O moleque é como aquele imbecil do Pai. Um arrogante." Snape afastou os pensamentos para que eles fossem substituídos por outros não melhores. "Um baile, agora sim Alvo enlouqueceu, um baile... e ainda tem aquele Palmer rondando o que me pertence. Qual o problema desses Grifinórios afinal?"

Ele seguiu para a Ala hospitalar, Pomfrey tinha de se fazer útil e curar aquele ferimento, ele não podia se dar ao luxo. Ainda mais quando esperava uma convocação do seu mestre negro a qualquer momento. Tinha que se mostrar sempre forte.

- Jeenn... _Jeenn!_

- O que foi? – ela piscou e encarou Alex.

- Tudo bem, você parecia fora de si, precisa ir ver Madame Pomfrey, ou quem sabe seu Pai. – ele parecia preocupado. – posso chamar a professora Minerva se quiser.

- Não, eu apenas me perdi em pensamento. - respondeu. – Está tudo bem Alex, eu não preciso ver meus Pais.

Outra pequena mentira, ela precisava sim dos Pais, precisava de colo, precisava de fugir daquela grande encenação que Dumbledore armava em torno dela. O que faria ela, o que poderia fazer contra aquele bruxo de feições ofídicas? Absolutamente nada, apenas sentar e esperar a sua morte quando ele decidisse que não era mais útil.

- Vou. – respondeu a pergunta do rapaz sobre ir ao baile de ano novo. – Vou sim, parece uma boa idéia dançar.

Viu Alex sorrir e percebeu que tinha sido uma péssima colocação. Agora ela não precisaria se preocupar em morrer nas mãos do Lord Negro, Snape mesmo a mataria. "Grande porcaria!"

* * *

><p>¹- <em><strong>Macfadyena<strong>_ é um gênero botânico pertencente à família Bignoniaceae. _**Unguis-catis**_ "unha de gato" recebe este nome pelas gavinhas bifurcadas que são curtas e rígidas como espinhos. _**Alihotsy**_ planta mágica seu 'consumo' provoca histeria.

**N/A:** Dumbledore vai dar um drops de limão para cada review enviada! Até a proxima!


	7. Capitulo Sétimo: Sem rumo

Peço mil desculpas pela demora para a postagem, eu tive realmente muita coisa pra fazer durante este tempo, mas olhem, eu escrevi tudo hoje mesmo! E... já tenho o proximo capitulo em minha mente, então, espero que nada de errado e possa postar mais rápido desta vez.**  
><strong>

Capitulo dedicado a: Amanda Lais; Mandy Clegane; Rafinha granger-potter; Viola Psique Black e Daniela Snape que me deixaram ótimas reviews. Isto me inspira a escrever! ;3

Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Sétimo: Sem rumo<strong>

Enfiou os pés na manta que conjurara, buscando um pouco mais de aquecimento enquanto percorria os olhos pelo livro que retirara da biblioteca. _"Animagia básica; Buscando o animal dentro de você."_ Sempre achou a transfiguração útil, principalmente se pudesse se tornar animaga. Sua mãe podia transformar-se com a facilidade de um piscar de olhos, tão logo um beija-flor subia e descia a suas vistas, com o ritmo acelerado das batidas das asas.

Pegava-se vez ou outra pensando no que se transformaria se tentasse, talvez uma ave como a mãe, ou talvez um animal mais traiçoeiro, uma cobra.

- Definitivamente nada sonserino! – ela respondeu para si mesma.

- Falando sozinha?

Ela virou-se feroz, os olhos sérios e a varinha em punho. Uma verdadeira leoa. O rapaz de cabelos cor de mel e olhos castanhos levantou as mãos em rendição e lhe ofereceu um sorriso divertido.

- Atacar um homem desarmado?

- Alex. – ela disse guardando a varinha. Marcou a página e focou seus olhos na superfície congelada do lago negro.

- Preparada para logo à noite? – Ele perguntou, puxando uma ponta da manta e sentando-se ao lado.

- É só um maldito baile.

- Bom dia senhorita mal humor. Dormiu com o Professor Snape por acaso?

Ela o olhou assustada, os olhos verdes arregalados, abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas absolutamente nada saiu. Palmer, notando o transtorno que causara nela sorriu divertido.

- Calma Jeenn. Foi só um modo de dizer. – respondeu cutucando as costelas dela. – Snape está sempre azedo, e parece que você acordou do lado errado da cama esta manhã.

- Não brinque com uma coisa dessas Palmer.

- Okay Spaild, eu me pergunto se alguma mulher teve coragem.

- Do que? – ela perguntou relaxada.

- De dormir com ele. Digo, com o Snape.

Ela escondeu o rosto corado entre as mãos, com a desculpa de aquecer a face. E riu. Alex percebendo e entendendo do modo que ele queria entender, ou do único modo que podia, riu junto.

- Vamos juntos. – ele falou, simples, como se citasse o tempo.

- Alex eu...

- Jeenn, você é inteligente, não me peça para explicar. – ele puxou uma mecha de cabelo dela e levou ao nariz. – Afinal de contas, é só um maldito baile.

Evitou olhar o rapaz, não que sentisse algo por ele, mas aquela proximidade poderia ser perigosa. Engraçado era como a vida lhe pregara uma peça atrás da outra. Nunca nenhum rapaz mostrou interesse por ela, e agora, justamente quando não mais podia responder aos gracejos, por estar casada, alguém a via como uma namorada em potencial. Tivera todo o tempo e justo agora Alex resolvera se declarar.

- Então?

- Como amigos. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Amizade é o começo. – ele respondeu.

Snape estava parado em um canto do Salão Principal, detestava essas inteirações entre casas, detestava ainda mais porque podia estar fazendo algo útil. Dumbledore e sua mania de achar que precisava espairecer vez ou outra.

Como se sua vida fosse um jogo, que Dumbledore movia as peças como bem entendia, ele ainda tinha que se preocupar com aquela irritante grifinória que entrava no Salão escoltada pelo amigo de casa imbecil. Esfregou a palma da mão do tecido grosso de sua sobrecasaca e desviou o olhar. Manteria a promessa de que seguraria suas emoções a fim de não feri-la, mas não era simples. Aquele rapaz cheio de 'boas intenções' segurava a cintura fina e delineada de _sua_ mulher.

- Tome um conhaque Severo. – Alvo disse em tom divertido.

- Anestesiar a minha mente não é muito seguro Alvo. – repreendeu.

- Então meu caro, desfaça essa cara feia e pegue uma tava de vinho. – antes que ele pudesse replicar o Diretor complementou. – uma ou dois goles não faz mal a ninguém.

Sua vontade há muito tempo era a de estuporar Alvo Dumbledore, mas sempre que pensava nisto ele imaginava como seria patético ver o bruxo caído no chão e como isto poderia repercutir entre as pessoas que nele confiavam e... sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada quando ela se aproximou, decididamente ela não o tinha visto, mas agora Snape podia ver com clareza a roupa de sua jovem esposa.

O azul Royal combinava perfeitamente com a brancura de sua pele e com os cabelos afogueados. Ela sorria e respirava elevando os seios perfeitos envoltos pelo tomara que caia. Levou a mão esquerda aos cabelos e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. Respondeu algo que a garota corvinal lhe perguntava e permitiu que ela tocasse no tecido do seu vestido rodado.

A vontade de Snape era que fosse sua a mão que a segurava pela cintura, que fosse a si direcionado aquele sorriso espontâneo que fosse os seus olhos que ela buscasse durante toda a noite. Mas, era aquele Palmer quem receberia todas as honrarias.

Soltou o ar ofensivo em seus pulmões, virando-se a fim de evitar ver qualquer carinho extra que trocassem, poderia perder a compostura e lançar uma imperdoável no rapaz. E sua mão queimava cada vez mais.

- Algum problema?

- Não, Porque teria?

- Porque – Alex levou os dedos até a face da moça e desfez a proeminente ruga em sua testa. – você está com uma pequena ruga aqui, agora me pergunto se de preocupação ou de dor.

Ela retirou a mão dele de sua face e sorriu forçadamente. Sentira algumas fisgadas de dor em sua palma desde que chegara, e agora uma relativamente forte quase a fazia perder a compostura.

- Apenas uma pequena preocupação, nada demais. – ela sorriu. – Estou com sede.

E com isto o rapaz com uma mensura a deixou por alguns instantes para pegar as bebidas que ela pedira. Uma vez sozinha, ou relativamente só, ela passou os olhos pelo grande salão a procura da figura totalmente vestida de negro. E lá estava ele, olhando diretamente para ela, com uma taça de vinho entre os dedos e o olhar de desafio.

Displicentemente ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu sem jeito, como se tentasse lhe explicar que não tivera opções. Na verdade opções era algo que ultimamente a negavam. E o viu estreitar os olhos negros. Ela queria ir até ele, sentar-se ao lado e conversar, dizer que ela não teve escapatória, que Alex estava jogando pesado, mas ali no salão principal com os alunos a observar ela nada podia fazer.

Viu a professora Minerva sentar-se ao lado de Snape, e lá estava a chance de tentar explicar alguma coisa. Andou decidida, sem lançar nenhum olhar a ele, evitar os olhos negros lhe daria um bônus.

- Professora McGonagall?

- Ah, Olá Senhorita Spaild. – Minerva lhe mostrou um lugar a seu lado. – Gostando da festa?

- Sim, está ótima. – respondeu educadamente. – Mas, eu gostaria de marcar uma hora com a senhora para discutir algumas coisas sobre transfiguração.

- Problemas com a matéria?

- Não, na verdade é sobre animagia. – E ela tocou em uma taça que se encheu magicamente.

Conversavam tranquilamente sobre o assunto, embora ela sentisse o olhar afiado de Snape sobre si. Ela pretendera, ao se aproximar, que Minerva lhe indagasse sobre estar com Palmer naquela festividade, mas a bruxa era mais discreta do que ela podia imaginar. Estava quase desistindo, quando Flitwick chegou e com sua voz esganiçada disse:

- Senhorita Spaild, seu namorado está lhe esperando.

As reações foram distintas, ela sorriu, Minerva arregalou os olhos e Snape rosnou levemente.

- Não Professor, Alex não é meu namorado.

- Mas formam um belo casal, não acha Minerva?

A diretora da grifinória olhou para Snape e deste para a senhorita a seu lado. Preferiu sorrir, sem realmente deixar claro o que achava de tudo que vinha acontecendo.

- Eu vim com Alex porque ele é insistente, gosto de conversar com ele, mas não acho que existam sentimentos dentro de mim em relação a ele.

- Sentimentos florescem com o tempo, no clima certo, quando tiver que ser. – Filius citou, segurando a mão da jovem entre as suas pequeninas. – Agora vá, deixe-o ter tempo para cuidar deste jardim.

Snape levantou-se antes da jovem, não queria ouvir o quando aquele moleque era bom pra ela, o quanto eles cominavam. Ela era sua, e nada iria mudar isto. Seus pés o levavam para longe do salão, ele precisava limpar sua mente, ou acabaria ferindo-a novamente, e a ultima coisa que queria era ver ela debilitada por sua causa.

Parou em frente o lago negro, olhando suas águas escuras e calmas. Respirou fundo ao sentir novamente aquele maldito desconforto em sua palma que indicava que ele a tocava, como somente ele sendo seu marido deveria fazer. Ouviu o riso irritante de uma jovem e seu parceiro, que não notaram sua aproximação.

- Entrem! – ele disse em tom baixo, perigoso.

E os infratores nem esperaram uma segunda ordem, ficou então ali parado, encarando o reflexo da lua na água que raramente tremulava. Perdendo a noção do tempo, foi somente quanto sua mão queimou um pouco mais que ele decidiu ser hora de voltar ao salão.

E o que viu foi, Palmer dançando com ela e a proximidade dos corpos era perturbadora. A mão dele sobre o quadril dela, os rostos se tocando enquanto os lábios dele roçavam a orelha dela, confidenciando-lhe algo.

Não pode fugir daquela dança, Alex tinha lhe prendido de um modo que dizer não, soaria deselegante. Enquanto sentia a mão dele sobre seu corpo sua mente vagava para o momento em que tivera a mão de Snape contra sua pele. Corou bruscamente quando ele lhe disse no ouvido que não conseguia segurar seu desejo muito mais tempo.

- Alex, - disse se afastando, interrompendo a dança. – Eu não posso...

- Tem outra pessoa não é?

- Não é esta a questão Alex. – ela disse sem notar que era vigiada por olhos negros.

Alex a segurou pelo punho puxando-a para fora do salão, alguns alunos atrevidos assoviaram entendendo erroneamente a cena. Uma vez do lado de fora ela sentiu-se livre, para falar de modo mais duro, sem se importar com aparências.

- O que pensa estar fazendo?

- Vamos conversar! – ele disse. – Você nunca se relacionou com ninguém do castelo, quem é ele?

- Você está bêbado Alex, por favor, vá dormir.

Alex avançou para cima, segurando ambos os pulsos, estava irritado por não ter obtido nenhum avanço naquela noite. Tentou soltar-se, afastar Alex de alguma forma, mas ela tinha metade da força dele, jamais conseguiria.

- Eu esperei muito tempo Jeenn, não vou desistir!

- Alex, não é assim que as coisas funcionam...

- Você é do tipo de garota que gosta disso... – e forçou seus lábios contra os dela.

- Pare de pensar com as partes baixas, - disse-lhe quando ele se afastou frustrado. – Não sou do tipo que se conquista pela força! Cresça, quem sabe assim você tenha alguma chance porque este tipo de atitude infan...

E novamente ele forçou um beijo, torcendo seu pulso para conseguir uma passagem entre os lábios. E em um resfolegar de dor, ele invadiu a boca com sua língua intrusa. Ela lutou contra, tirando o rosto e empurrando-o contra o vazio.

- Afaste-se! – ela pediu.

- Ah, vamos lá Jeenn...

- Ela mandou se afastar. – ouviram uma voz.

Jeenn fechou os olhos e quase sorriu, estava finalmente salva, ele viera em seu socorro. Alex a deixou e irracionalmente ela jogou-se contra o peito do professor Snape, afundando o rosto em suas vestes negras. Mas, sob desculpa de manter a aparência de arrogante, ele a afastou de seu corpo.

- O Senhor Palmer cumprirá detenções comigo todos os sábados durante dois meses. – disse no sem tom lento e arrastado. – Senhorita, vou acompanhá-la até a ala hospitalar.

E saiu andando, ouvindo o barulho do salto dela ao acompanhar-lhe. Ao invés de seguir para a ala hospitalar, Snape a levou para o escritório de Alvo, onde lhe ofereceu uma poltrona.

- Deixe-me ver suas mãos.

Estendeu-lhe os braços, estavam vermelhos, e o direito um pouco inchado. Snape retirou a varinha da manga de suas vestes e com um aceno rápido fez a vermelhidão e o inchaço sumirem. Ansiando o conforto, e ainda com lágrima nos olhos ela se lançou contra o peito forte de seu marido, sentindo a segurança e a calma lhe invadirem.

A reprimenda que ele lhe passaria morreu em sua garganta quando sentiu o corpo dela contra o seu. Deslizou a mão sobre os cabelos vermelhos e deixou um beijo sobre sua cabeça.

- Obrigada. – ela disse. – Fui uma imbecil.

- Sim. – respondeu. – Não me faça duvidar novamente de sua inteligência. Vamos, vou levar-lhe até sua sala comunal.

- Não! – e se afastou dele bruscamente. – Você acha que ele não está lá me esperando, para acertar essa intromissão?

- Vou deixá-la na ala hospitalar e avisar...

- Severo, - ela chamou. – quero dormir com você, preciso sentir a segurança que me transmitiu, só assim vou ter um sono tranquilo.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, porque ele não tinha nenhuma voz para usar naquele momento, desejava aquilo também, ter o corpo de sua mulher durante toda a noite próximo ao seu, cuidando de sua segurança. Jogou Flu na lareira e deixou que ela partisse primeiro, precisava de alguns segundo para colocar a mascara de frieza no lugar, estava quase demonstrando sua verdadeira face.

- Vamos homem, você sabe como lidar com isto, basta ignorar tudo o que ela lhe disser!

E riu de si próprio, porque ele não mais podia ignorar nada que ela dizia, estava perdido nos caminhos que ela trilhara para ele e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava grato por se encontrar perdido.


	8. Capitulo Oitavo: Marca de fogo

Olá de novo! Mais cedo desta vez certo? Bem, então.. eu tive muita inspiração para este capitulo! E acho que já que demorei tanto pra postar o anterior, devo me redimir!

Então espero que vocês gostem tanto de ler quanto eu gostei de escrever!

Como prometido Viola Psique Black, eu continuei exatamente de onde parei! ;3

Ao meus caros leitores;  
>Boa Leitura!<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Oitavo: Marca de fogo<strong>

Sentou-se no sofá olhando para a lareira esperando o momento em que as chamas ficariam verdes e ele apareceria, seu coração batendo com violência. Não sabia o que podia esperar, perdeu o momento em que começara confiar em Snape, sentir algo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Podia lidar com o humor ácido dele? Teria ao menos que tentar, depois ninguém poderia julgá-la.

Estranhamente, Snape exercia em si alguma coisa que sempre a fazia voltar para ele. Era como um imã que sempre a atraía. Retirou os saltos e massageou os pés, buscando um pouco de equilíbrio, tinha de ser aquela mente forte, vontade de ferro. Embora soubesse que seria ele por os olhos em si que sua vontade seria reduzida a nada.

- Os problemas brotam em volta de mim... – comentou para si mesma.

Snape estava com a mão cheia de flu, os olhos nas chamas da lareira, mas sua mente vagava por outros lugares. A qualquer momento o Lord o chamaria para uma conversinha, porém, por mais que ele buscasse meios práticos para sua mente divagar, a imagem que surgia era de uma ruiva sobre seu corpo nu, beijando-lhe o peito com adoração.

- Severo Snape hesitando? – a voz veio de trás de si. – A coragem não é uma característica dos Sonserinos, mas decididamente, nenhum de nós nunca fugiu de nada, não somos covardes.

- Não sou covarde. – Snape respondeu e jogou o pó no fogo.

Fineus riu, e voltou a fingir que dormia.

Ela estava sentada em seu sofá, as pernas cruzadas, os olhos verdes fixos em si. Encheu o peito de ar e saiu da lareira, afastando-se dela, andando para qualquer lado no qual ela não estivesse. Infelizmente ela era uma daquelas mulheres que enchiam a sala com sua presença. Serviu conhaque em um copo de cristal, uma dose não lhe faria mal, como Alvo mesmo lhe dissera.

- Professor, eu gostaria de agradecer...

- Silencio. – foi quase um sussurro.

Virou-se e a encontrou de pé, os cabelos um tanto revoltosos caindo sobre seus ombros o sorriso morria no canto de seus lábios rosados. Snape amaldiçoou sua alma.

- Eu deveria ter te escutado...

- Você conhece o significado de silencio? – perguntou uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Ela parou novamente, virando em direção contrária e indo para uma das prateleiras. Podia ouvir o som da respiração dela, descompassada, tão complicada quanto a dele, mas ele tinha a decência de fingir estar tudo bem.

- Estou sendo um fardo, eu sei... E não me mande calar a boca, sabe que eu não vou ouvir. Só quero falar o que está preso dentro de mim. – deslizou o dedo sobre as inúmeras lombadas encadernadas em couro. – Detesto quando julgo alguém errado, mas ainda acho que foi um erro, não meu, de Alex. Ele estava bêbado, estava com ciúmes... qualquer homem no lugar dele faria algo.

- Está dizendo que a culpa é sua?

- Muito possivelmente, eu deixei as coisas chegarem a este ponto. – ela virou-se encostando as costas na prateleira, fechando os olhos. – Eu o fiz pensar muitas coisas, deixei ele pensar como quisesse e agora...

Snape não percebera o momento em que começara se aproximar, mas agora podia sentir a respiração dela, que levava junto o hálito de frutas, do ponche da festa que acontecia muito acima de suas cabeças. Tocou-a no rosto, e ela curvou-se ao seu afago.

- Qual é o seu problema? – falou próximo a orelha dela.

- Eu sou o problema professor.

Os dedos dela serpenteavam para dentro de seu colarinho, tocando a pele de seu pescoço, fazendo seu pulso acelerar mais.

- Eu inspiro algo nas pessoas, nem sempre é bom.

Percorreu a língua pela orelha dela, ouvindo um gemido muito próximo de sua própria, era tentadora, inspirava nele um homem primitivo, que somente ansiava satisfazer seus desejos de carne. Ela segurou seu queixo e lhe beijou, suavemente, não como uma amante fazia, não era com pura luxúria, havia delicadeza naquele beijo, e somente os apaixonados ofereciam-se de tão bom grado.

- Estamos juntos... – ela disse. – ...eu lhe daria minha vida se pedisse, se a reivindicasse.

- Calada.

- Severo, não sei onde, não sei como nem quando, mas eu simplesmente me apaixonei e...

- Calada. – disse novamente ao beijar-lhe o colo alvo.

- ...tenho medo deste sentimento, mas é só você me tocar, como está fazendo agora. Parece tudo tão certo, tão perfeito, era para ser assim era para nós nos...

Snape segurou o rosto dela, apertando as bochechas. – É uma típica grifinória. – beijou-lhe. – Não sabe usar sua boca para outra coisa?

Ela riu e usou suas mãos para desabotoar a roupa dele, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos e o coração tão descompassado quando o seu. Sentiu quando a língua dela tocou sua pele, pondo fogo em suas veias, tremeu. Estava perdendo o controle da situação, não podia ter deixado ela se declarar daquela maneira.

- Oh Merlin. – disse quando sentiu os dentes dele cravarem em sua jugular.

Desceu o zíper do vestido e tomou os seios dentre seus lábios, quando se esta no inferno, dança-se com o demônio.

Percorria a mão displicente pelas costas nua dela, era real, o braço dela sobre seu peito, a respiração quente contra seu pescoço, a pressão de seus seios em suas costelas. Olhou para baixo, contemplando-a totalmente. Maravilhosa, totalmente sua. Deveria sair da sala, mas o calor da lareira aquecia e iluminava o corpo adormecido de maneira tão única, que ele definharia contemplando tamanha beleza.

Estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela, e entendia perfeitamente o porquê, o que não sabia era como ela havia se apaixonado por um homem tão imperfeito. Sentiu-a mover-se e logo viu os olhos verdes, embaçados de sono lhe encarar. E ela sorriu, sentando-se.

- Vamos pra cama. – disse ao se levantar e sair andando pela sala, procurando algo.

- Sua varinha está sobre o sofá. – respondeu.

- Não, eu estava procurando isto. – e lhe mostrou a camisa de algodão branco que ele usava.

Ela a vestiu e após abotoar alguns botões se aproximou dele, pegando-o pela mão.

- Vamos, estou com sono.

Queria poder arrancar o sorriso dela, porque ele o feria sempre o lembrando que breve ele a machucaria de alguma forma. Mas esta somente não era a hora, alcançou sua calça e vestiu-a, segurando sua mulher pela cintura caminhou com ela até a cama no quarto escuro, deitados ela lhe beijou e usou seu braço como travesseiro.

Estava debruçada no peitoril do corujal, observando os alunos chegarem enquanto a tarde caia. Vinha evitando Alex e a torre da grifinória, estava sempre nas masmorras ou sob um feitiço de desilusão. Não queria ouvir as desculpas do grifinório, não estava pronta. O engraçado era que ela convivia com Snape como se fosse natural, ele não era de conversar, estava sempre de mau humor, mas não a impedia de ficar sentada em sua sala, ou dormir em sua cama.

Depois da noite da festa, não tinham trocado nenhuma caricia, nenhuma palavra que conotasse que tinham algum relacionamento, era como dar um passo para frente e três para trás. Mas estava decidida, era uma grifinória, tinha confessado a ele seus sentimentos, não o amava de fato, mas não era apenas uma atração sexual. Queria estar com ele, ser cuidada, sentir a mão em seu cabelo.

A porta do corujal se abriu e ao virar encontrou Alex parado feito pedra no batente da porta.

- Oi. – ele disse depois de um tempo.

- Oi. – ela respondeu.

- Estive te procurando.

- Estive tentando não ser encontrada. – respondeu a ele.

- Jeenn eu... Não tenho nem o que dizer. – o rapaz socou a pedra fria. – Fui um perfeito idiota. Mas, tente me entender, você nunca dá chance, não abre espaço para que eu entre.

Ela sorriu sem graça, enfiando a mão no bolso de seu jeans. Alex se moveu, mas não se aproximou, sentou-se em um dos bancos de pedra, chutando um embolorado de excremento de coruja.

- Posso tentar de novo?

- Alex, eu nunca deixei você tentar.

Ele a olhou com dos nos olhos, parecia estar sofrendo mais do que demonstrara. Sentiu uma pontada de compaixão, ela não precisava ter sido tão dura em suas palavras.

- É algum cara não é? Você tem esse ar que está envolvida em algo. Essa aura de mistério que de torna sedutora, todos querem descobrir o que você está pensando, do que você ri. Ninguém nunca teve a menor chance com você, sempre superior...

- Eu não sou superior a ninguém Alex!

- Não desta forma, digo você sempre esteve em um patamar que nenhum de nós conseguiu alcançar.

Jeenn não estava entendendo a conversa dele, e estava começando a achar estranho, não se sentia mais confortável ali, precisava sair, mas ele estava entre ela e a saída.

- Nós quem?

- Me diga Jeenn, quantos já te chamaram para sair?

- Eu não perco o meu tempo contando.

- Você vê? Não tem o trabalho nem de pensar sobre o convite. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto e um não na ponta da língua. – ele a encarou. – E vive ocupada, sempre dando desculpa de estar estudando...

- Eu sempre estou.

- E quando chegam as festas, você some do castelo, ninguém consegue de encontrar em um dia livre de folga. – Ele enfiou a mão no bolso de seu moletom e tirou dele uma caixinha de presente. – Quando eu te vi no castelo durante este feriado, eu realmente achei que tinha encontrado minha oportunidade.

- Eu...

Alex levantou-se, deixando a caixinha sobre o banco que usara, de costas, ele parou antes de descer as escadas, cabeça baixa.

- Me desculpe, queria ao menos poder ter tido uma chance.

Depois de alguns minutos ela desceu as escadas e foi para o salão comunal onde muitos alunos já ocupavam, enchendo-a com o som das suas vozes animadas que contavam quão divertida foram suas férias de natal. Hermione que passou por ela a cumprimentou e continuou seu caminho até seus amigos. Então ela olhou para Potter, o rapaz não tinha noção do que Aquele que não deve ser nomeado tramava. De fato nem ela, mas ela ao menos tinha a certeza que era algo grande. Algo do qual ela estava no meio.

Depois do jantar naquela noite, dando as boas vindas ao alunos, ela sentou-se em sua cama e apanhou um livro em sua mochila, ler tirava todas aquelas vozes de dentro de sua cabeça, as de Dumbledore e Snape eram as que mais se repetiam. Estava mais uma vez imersa no mundo da animagia até que uma de suas colegas de quarto entraram.

- Boa noite Jeenn.

- Boa noite Helen.

E voltou para a leitura, mesmo que seus olhos passassem pelas palavras, sua mente não registrava, mas continuou fingindo ler, não queria começar uma conversa com Helen. Ela era uma boa pessoa, boa amiga, era Jeenn quem não estava bem naquela noite. A movimentação da loira chamou a atenção da ruiva, Helen que tinha o hábito de dormir cedo, abriu a janela e deixou uma coruja entrar. A ave era estranha para a ruiva então novamente ignorou o que acontecia.

- Acho que é pra você!

- Oi?

- A coruja Jeenn, ela não quer me deixar chegar perto. – e mostrou o dedo sangrando. – Vou ter que ir a ala hospitalar.

A ruiva levantou da cama e ajudou Helen vestir um roupão sobre o pijama. Desculpou-se com a garota e olhou para a ave, Totalmente negra, com uma postura diferente das outras, como se fosse especial. Teve uma vaga idéia de quem seria aquela pequena. Estendeu a mão e a ave lhe ofereceu a pata onde um pedaço de pergaminho rasgado com pressa estava preso.

"_Encontre-me no hall de entrada em vinte minutos, não seja vista. Use negro." – SS._

A coruja piou alto e se afastou, voando pela noite, sumindo na escuridão. Seu coração batia forte, tremia levemente as mãos. Por sua mente um turbilhão de coisas passavam ao mesmo tempo. Seus pais eram o que mais lhe preocupava. Olhou ao redor, nenhuma das outras meninas tinha vindo para o quarto, então ela poderia sair tranquilamente se fosse rápida.

Com os dedos fracos ela pegou uma veste que lhe fora dada pelo pai há alguns anos, tirando seu uniforme ela vestiu a cor preferida do Lord. Seus dedos a impediam de amarrar o espartilho com habilidade, balançou a varinha e sentiu as costelas reclamarem o mal trato. Olhou-se no espelho, não fosse o propósito, ela acharia que aquela roupa combinara bem consigo. Colocou o capuz sobre os cabelos soltos e novamente apontou a varinha para si, desiludindo-se. Usou um feitiço em seus sapatos para não deixar som enquanto esgueirava-se pelos corredores do castelo.

Snape estava em uma alcova escondido, só viu quando ele segurou seu cotovelo e a puxou. Ele estava vestido muito diferente da forma que costumava, suas vestes eram finas, de veludo negro. Naquela noite Snape era o comensal mais temido. Engoliu a saliva acumulada em sua garganta.

- Temos alguns minutos ainda. – ele disse tocando a marca negra com a mão. – O que conhece de Oclumencia?

- O básico, aonde vamos?

- Já tentou usar? – Snape estava muito próximo do seu rosto, o hálito dele roçava sua pele fazendo-a eriçar.

- Não.

- Vai ter que se esforçar esta noite. Esconda as memórias sobre nossa conversa com Alvo. Vamos.

Ele jogou sobre ela uma capa e com a mão em seus quadris ajudou-a caminhar até a orla da floresta. Ela tremeu, Snape tocou nela com a ponta de sua varinha após estarem cobertos pelo negrume da floresta densa. Descobriu-os e guardou a capa em um tronco falso.

- Vamos aparatar. – ele viu os olhos dela brilhantes indagarem e respondeu a pergunta que ela não fez. – Alvo vai deixar as proteções cair durante meio segundo.

E a abraçou, deslizando sua mão pelas costas dela. Os lábios frios dele tocaram o lóbulo da orelha esquerda.

- Vou te proteger, confie em mim.

- Eu confio.

E sumiram na escuridão, como se nunca houvessem estado parados ali. O local para onde aparataram era iluminado por artoches. Quando Snape a viu ele sentiu um desejo imenso de sumir com ela, deixar ela somente para si. Resguardar aquele corpo belo e aquela mente ágil. Evitar que aquele homem que em breve beijaria as vestes transformasse-a em algo impuro, maculado.

Beijou-a com pressa, com necessidade e segurou sua mão pequena dentro da sua, sentindo o tremor que passava por ela.

O salão em que estavam reunidos os comensais era grande, bem iluminado por muitos orbes flutuantes que conferiam ao local uma ótica fantasmagórica. Os encapuzados formavam um meio circulo ao redor de um trono feito de prata, onde o home com feições ofídicas encontrava-se sentado, com sua cobra de estimação enrolada sob seus pés.

- Severo.

- Milorde. – Snape deixou a jovem e prostou-se aos pés do homem, buscando a barra das vestes dele, beijando-a.

Ele levantou-se e afastou, indo para a ponta do semi-circulo. Jeenn procurava indícios de seus Pais, mas não os encontrou, era difícil dizer quem era quem com aqueles capuzes cobrindo os rostos.

- Senhora Snape. – o Lord abriu os braços. – aproxime-se, venha sentir a minha benevolência.

- O que? Ah sim, meu salvador, Milorde meu senhor. – disse em tom de repulsa, curvando-se de modo zombeteiro.

- O tempo para suas piadas acabou! – rosnou Voldemort. – Ajoelhe-se, beije minhas vestes e ofereça para mim sua mente.

- Ou?

- Quer realmente saber o que pode acontecer? – nenhum som era ouvido além da voz dos dois. – Seus Pais perderam o valor para você?

A jovem tremeu, respirou fundo e aproximou-se, ajoelhando e beijando a veste dele, sentindo o cheiro de morte que o rondava. Sentiu as mãos brancas dele, segurar seu rosto, era como apoiar o rosto no mármore frio. Lembrou-se do que Snape dissera, preparou sua mente como lera nos livros, afundando as imagens sobre Alvo em um lago profundo de águas turvas.

Ele revistou sua mente como quis, parando em algumas lembranças embaraçosas, como uma das vezes que ficara com Snape. Viu o rosto de Alex, mas não se interessou. E quando viu Dumbledore, segurando sua mão que estava vermelha ele manteve interesse. Mas ela o repeliu.

- Interessante. – Voldemort disse. – O que o velho sabe do casamento Severo?

- Nada Milorde.

- Então o que vocês faziam com ele enquanto a mão dela ardia em dor?

- Ela se assustou, procurou o diretor, com medo. – Snape falava com sua voz lenta. – O velho achou estranho, mas aceitou minha opinião de que fora o veneno de uma planta.

Voldemort pareceu considerar por algum tempo, ele vira na mente da jovem uma conversa sobre plantas venenosas, pareceu comprar a mentira. Jeenn ainda estava jogada no chão frio, tremendo. Snape aproximou-se e ajudou-a levantar-se.

- Erga a manga dela. – ordenou a Snape.

Snape a colocou de pé, deslizando a mão por dentro do braço esquerdo dela, deixando o ante-braço a mostra. Voldemort se levantou, caminhando lentamente até eles.

- Considere-se honrada. – ele disse e apontou a varinha para a pele branca. – Segure-a Severo, vai ser do jeito doloroso.

O Bruxo negro encostou a varinha na pele jovem, e a afastou, na carne clara, marcas começaram a surgir, e a imagem de uma caveira começou a se formar. A jovem tentou puxar o braço, mas a mão de Snape era firme. Se debateu, gritando de dor, as lágrimas molhando suas bochechas. Era fogo marcando a pele. O som dos gritos era ensurdecedor, e a gargalhada do Lord Negro era nefasta. Quando a dor cessou, ela volveu seus olhos verdes, avermelhados de tanto chorar para a ferida, que agora serpenteava uma cobra ao redor de uma caveira. A marca negra.

Desmaiou.


	9. Capitulo nono: O pedido forçado

**N/A:** Demorei mais postei! Então, aconteceram muitas coisas e peço desculpas pela demora! Mas o capitulo está ai todo para o deleite daqueles que gostam da fic!

Em especial para os leitores: **Viola Psique Black; Olivia Scamander; Carol; Daniela Snape **e** Mandy Clegane  
><strong>Obrigada pelos reviews, são eles que me inspiram a continuar!

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo nono: O pedido forçado<strong>

Snape demonstrava frieza sua voz calma e rosto imutável mentiam o que ele realmente sentia, enquanto falava com o Lord das Trevas, ele temia pela jovem jogada contra o chão sujo. Os outros comensais haviam sido dispensados para fazer suas atividades corriqueiras restando apenas os três e nagini no salão.

Ele ainda viu o Lord levantar-se, ir para junto do animal que rastejava próximo a jovem e como pé virar o rosto desfalecido. As feições dela iluminadas pelas orbes que ainda flutuavam pelo local era leve, parecia dormir em um sono pouco confortável. Snape podia ver claramente a marca negra mover-se preguiçosamente no ante-braço dela. Ele tinha acabado com a vida da jovem.

- Leve-a e não deixe que aquele velho descubra nada. Se precisar use uma imperdoável, precisamos dela em suas mãos. Ela nos levará a Potter. – desaparatou.

Snape tomou-a em seus braços e beijando a bochecha ele sumiu como poeira levada pelo vento. Viu Hogwarts ao longe e caminhou com a jovem ainda em seus braços. Alvo Dumbledore esperava encostado a uma das pilastras enfeitada com o javali alado. O bruxo mais velho vez um movimento com a mão enegrecida e um pequeno portão se abriu entre as grades de ferro.

- Bem vindo de volta.

- Conversamos outra hora Alvo. – e se afastou do bruxo.

Mas, o bruxo idoso após fechar a porta aberta na grade com outro feitiço seguiu Snape para dentro do castelo. Já estava tarde e os alunos não percorriam os corredores, seguiram diretamente para as masmorras e entraram na porta que se materializara.

Deitou o corpo suavemente sobre o sofá e se afastou buscando em seus pertences alguma coisa específica. Dumbledore sentou-se em uma poltrona e ficou observando a jovem enquanto alisava sua longa barba branca. Somente perdeu a concentração quando ouviu uma série de frascos se espatifarem no chão de pedra. Snape que tinha varrido a mesa com seu braço direito apoiava a cabeça sobre o tampo de mogno. Ele levantou bruscamente, jogando os cabelos negros para trás e andando em direção a Alvo.

- Alvo saia, quando ela acordar a coisa não vai ficar boa.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo meu rapaz.

- Não pode, e você mais do que ninguém sabe disto. – Snape segurou o braço dela e mostrou a marca negra.

- Isto era o esperado Severo. Nós especulamos sobre.

- Ela é jovem, inexperiente, porque ele iria recrutá-la?

- Afronta a mim. – Dumbledore disse. – fez isto com o Sr Malfoy, está se divertindo enquanto insere comensais dentro do meu castelo. – Dumbledore levantou-se e tomando um punhado de flu ele olhou para a jovem no sofá. – Quando ela estiver melhor, peça que me procure, preciso conversar com ela.

Ele sumiu em um turbilhão de chamas esmeraldinas, deixando tudo em absoluto silencio. Snape ajoelhou-se próximo ao corpo de sua mulher e abriu o punho revelando um pequeno frasco com um liquido transparente. Retirou a rolha e depois de afastar as mechas do cabelo vermelho ele aproximou o frasco do rosto adormecido.

Jeenn tossiu, afastando o rosto do cheiro forte, piscando os olhos freneticamente tentando assimilar onde se encontrava naquele exato momento. Se levantou assustada, encolhendo-se e foi encontrar os olhos negros de Snape que relaxou jogando-se contra o peito do homem. Os braços dele envolveram suas costas, afagando-a com gentileza. Afundou o rosto do pescoço quente de Snape agarrando o veludo com suas mãos sem nenhuma gentileza. Socou as costas do bruxo, repetidas vezes enquanto as lagrimas faziam seu caminho.

- Você disse que ia me proteger, disse para que confiasse em você. – a voz dela era fraca e aquilo o agredia, rasgava seu peito ao meio, mas mantinha a pose de homem sem sentimentos. – Eu confiei Severo, e agora...

Se afastou dele, levando a mão até a manga da blusa, Snape a impediu de ver a marca, mas ela o olhou com os olhos vermelhos, coléricos. Não gostava daquela expressão em um rosto delicado como o dela, mas ela tinha o direito de lhe odiar agora. Ele mantinha os olhos nela enquanto a mão dela deslizava puxando o tecido de sua veste expondo a marca daqueles que serviam ao Lorde Negro. Ela olhou com repulsa e cravou suas unhas em sua carne, esfolando-a, tentando retirar aquela atrocidade que tingia sua derme. O sangue pingava agora, graves sulcos podiam ser vistos, mas a marca continuava ali, movendo-se como se debochasse da perda de tempo. Snape a segurou e ela lhe imprimiu a mão em seu rosto, um tapa forte, estalado e dolorido.

- Isto não muda quem você é. – Snape falou.

- Muda meu futuro. – respondeu olhando a marca mover-se sob os machucados. - Como conviverei com isto?

Snape não tinha a resposta, ele ainda não encontrara um jeito pacifico de conviver com aquela marca maldita. Segurou-lhe o pulso com sua mão pesada, puxando-o em sua direção, agitou a varinha e curou os ferimentos. A marca moveu-se mais lentamente.

- Você sempre cuida bem das pessoas assim, ou este é um tratamento especial? – não esperou a resposta, saiu porta a fora deixando o barulho seco de seus saltos para trás.

Snape não podia a deter, não queria que ela o odiasse mais, o que ele sinceramente duvidava ser possível, ela já o odiava o bastante. Jogou ao chão seus livros enquanto dirigia-se para seu quarto, odiando aquele momento em que decidira oferecer sua alma ao demônio que era Voldemort.

Estava sentada na escada próxima ao corredor que levava a entrada para a torre de sua casa, os olhos vagos na escuridão noturna, o silencio que oprimia e enquanto sua cabeça girava lutava contra náuseas que lhe acometiam. Não queria ir para seu quarto, temia dormir e sonhar com aquele homem de meia vida. Levantou-se de um salto e bateu em alguma coisa. Parou para olhar, não encontrando nada. Respirou fundo e prestou atenção nos ruídos a sua volta, uma capa farfalhava levemente, se afastando lenta e gradualmente de si.

- Não seja bobo. – sussurrou. – Sei que está ai, se vamos seguir para o mesmo caminho o mínimo que poderia fazer era se revelar.

O silencio novamente encheu seus ouvidos e ela abriu os olhos, vendo nada mais que o mar de escuridão a sua volta.

- Não? Pois bem, só espero que não me entregue. – disse para o nada. – Uma garota deveria ter para onde ir quando seu namorado lhe dá um fora.

O som de pulmões sendo esvaziados antecedeu a voz de seu colega de casa. Potter falou seu nome e ela se virou para trás, olhando para o recém aparecido eleito.

- Noite difícil? – ele perguntou.

- Mais do que imagina Harry, você confia em uma pessoa e ela consegue lhe ferir. – sorriu. – E você insônia?

- Estava apenas quebrando regras, é isto que dizem que eu faço não?

- Não sei. – disse e voltou a caminhar em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda. – não presto muita atenção no que dizem de você. E não me leve a mal, apenas não me diz respeito o que faz de sua vida.

Foi a vez dele rir, raramente tratavam ele como um aluno normal, a maioria das pessoas ficavam olhando para ele, esperando que ele surtasse a qualquer momento. Gostou dela, não que não a conhecesse, apenas não tinha tido oportunidade para conversarem.

A luz fraca da lareira incidiu sobre os dois e ele viu como ela se vestira naquela noite. Arregalou os olhos, ela era um ano mais velha, muito bonita e segura de si. Parecia um pouco com uma foto que vira de sua mãe quando ela cursara Hogwarts.

- Seu namorado é um idiota, aposto.

- Digamos que sim, um perfeito imbecil. – Ela sorriu e se afastou em direção ao dormitório feminino. – Vamos fazer deste nosso pequeno passeio um segredo. Boa Noite Harry.

A claridade lhe incomodou fazendo-a levantar-se, ao rolar na cama sentiu algo que lhe incomodava, sob seus lençóis se encontrava a caixinha que Alex deixara no corujal. Pretendia entregá-lo de volta, mas decidiu que um presente não faria mal. Abriu o pequeno embrulho e encontrou uma pulseira com um pingente de coruja, cujo os olhos eram de pedras verdes e brilhosas.

- Acordada? – indagou Helen.

- Oh sim, bom dia! – respondeu abotoando a pulseira em volta do pulso. – E o dedo?

- Bom dia! Nada demais, um floreio de varinha e estava remendado. Vamos descer?

- Vá na frente, dormi demais preciso ainda de tomar um banho.

Os sons a incomodavam, porque sua cabeça ainda girava de tal forma que se sentia nauseada. E sob sua pele aquela marca parecia mover-se tanto que era como se quisesse saltar de sua carne. Coçava inconscientemente seu antebraço e evitava levar os olhos para a mesa dos professores. Harry passou por seu campo de visão e lhe sorriu cúmplice, sorriu-lhe em resposta e afastou seus olhos quando alguém sentara a sua frente.

- Alex.

- Bom dia. – disse de olhos baixos.

- Bom dia. – respondeu servindo-se de torradas.

- Realmente espero que possa me perdoar algum dia.

Ela olhou para frente e sorriu muito fracamente. Estava com raiva de tanta gente que aquilo a estava esgotando, não queria mais sentir dor, perdoar um deslize era melhor do que ficar evitando e sofrendo mais.

- Isso foi passado, esqueça sim? – disse sem olhá-lo realmente, sua atenção estava parcialmente na torrada em sua mão.

- Poderia então lhe convidar para o próximo fim de semana em Hogsmead? – E o sorriso iluminou seu rosto. – Poderíamos almoçar no três vassouras e...

- Alex, vamos de vagar...

Os olhos de Snape fuzilavam o rapaz inconveniente, descaradamente tentando flertar com a mulher que lhe pertencia. E ela tentava aparentar a sua costumeira graça, sua usual forma receptiva. Bufou, levantando-se para abandonar a xícara de café pela metade.

Ele não entendia o porquê dela se reaproximar do rapaz que a havia forçado, de tentar-lhe sorrir quando deveria simplesmente o ignorar. E antes mesmo de deixar o Salão principal sentiu sua palma arder, buscando-a com o olhar e encontrando o pulso dela entre os dedos atrevidos do jovem Grifinório. Respirou fundo, buscando controlar sua raiva, entoando em sua mente a receita de uma de suas intricadas poções.

Abriu a porta de sua sala com um floreio amplo de varinha, os viu entrar, os setimanistas que ainda frequentavam a sua aula. E dentre eles os cabelos vermelhos se destacaram. E como um cachorrinho ele vinha atrás dela. Notou o desprezo dela nos olhos verdes, e o quanto ela ignorava também o falatório do rapaz.

- Hoje treinarão o feitiço estuporante e o revigorante. – disse seco, ainda sentado em sua cadeira. – Estupore e Enervate, dividam-se em duplas.

Minutos depois se colocou a andar pela sala, esperando o momento certo para agir, retirar pontos e humilhar seus alunos. Mas de tempos em tempos seus olhos iam para ela, que fazia dupla justamente com o Palmer. Ela esquivava-se dos feitiços que ele lhe lançava como se fosse leve como o vento, era quase um bailar gracioso. E em um meio giro o acertou em cheio, rindo sonoramente ao se aproximar e estender a mão para ele logo após o reanimar.

Seu ódio foi tamanho, que ela retirou sua mão da dele, escondendo-a dentro das dobras de sua veste. Os olhos verdes voaram até os seus. Expressava claramente a sua amargura e raiva. E ao término da aula viu ela deixar a sala como um pé de vento. Somente tornou a ver sua esposa quando ela entrava no grande salão para o jantar, lembrou a exigência do diretor quanto a vê-la.

Sua mente estava absorta nos últimos acontecimentos, levava uma colher de sopa em direção aos lábios quando uma sombra cobriu-lhe por completo. Ao erguer seus olhos fitou os negros de Snape e teve de respirar fundo para tratá-lo com devido respeito.

- Algum problema professor?

- O diretor pediu-me para informar-lhe que deseja vê-la na sala dele o mais breve possível. – e girou seus calcanhares sem esperar resposta.

Bufou com a falta de educação. Notou os olhos curiosos sobre si e revirou os olhos para Alex que curvava-se para o lado a fim de saber o que havia acontecido.

- Deve ser alguma coisa sobre meus Pais. – disse levantando-se. – Acho melhor eu ir até lá pra saber o que é.

- Eu te acompanho. – ele disse já se levantando.

- Não precisa. – Jeenn havia notado também os olhos de Potter curiosos sobre si, levantou seus ombros para ele e deixou o salão.

Deixou a senha com a gárgula de pedra e colocou-se a subir as escadas para o escritório do diretor. Uma vez à porta bateu com os nós de seus dedos na madeira. A porta se abriu e ela entrou, encontrando o velho senhor sentado a sua cadeira de respaldar alto com um caloroso sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite Senhora Snape. – ele disse.

- Boa noite Diretor. – ela detestava quando a chamavam de Senhora Snape, era como se fosse propriedade do homem taciturno com quem fora obrigada a casar-se.

- A senhora deve imaginar o porque de eu ter chamado-a. – e recostou-se na cadeira. – Aceitaria uma bala de limão?

- Acredito que vá defender Snape. – atacou ignorando completamente o doce oferecido.

- Pois não. Eu não vou defendê-lo de nada, foi necessário que tudo isto acontecesse, você será a ponte que ligará Severo a sua inocência no futuro. Ele precisará ser inocentado de seus crimes, e você poderá ajudá-lo.

"Atente para o fato de que você tornou-se importante para aquele homem, da maneira dele ele tenta cuidar e proteger você, mas ele não pode alcançar tudo com as mãos e há momentos que precisa abdicar algo para que no futuro a paz seja estabelecida.

- Ninguém perguntou se eu quero ajudar, fui forçada a isto, e estou sendo novamente forçada pelo senhor. – cruzou os braços. – Não difere-se muito do bastardo que não deve ser nomeado, apenas tem boa retórica.

- Não vou discutir isto, afinal somos realmente parecido, afinal manipulamos as pessoas ao nosso redor. – o senhor sorriu de forma calorosa. – Porém eu viso o mundo livre das amarras de um megalomaníaco.

- E quem garante que o senhor não tentará controlar o mundo mágico?

Dumbledore estendeu a mão enegrecida mostrando-a para a jovem.

- Meu pecado será quitado em breve senhora Snape, apenas gostaria de contar com vossa ajuda para livrar um homem do sofrimento que lhe será imposto. – e recolheu a mão. – Severo já sofreu demais nesta vida, gostaria que lhe pudesse dar uma opção de vida, mas se não quiser ajudá-lo não lhe incomodarei apenas terei de dizer que acabará se arrependendo por não ajudar um homem como ele quando teve oportunidade.

Assentiu com a cabeça, Dumbledore tinha mesmo um modo único de tocar a pessoa justo em seu ponto mais fraco. Sabia que se apelasse para a consciência ela cederia ao pedido e assim o fez, cercando-a com sua fala ritmada e sorriso amigável.

- Eu o ajudarei, afinal carrego o sobrenome dele agora.

- Boa escolha. – disse ficando de pé. – Poderia então me fazer um outro favor?

- Diga-me diretor.

- Entregue este pergaminho ao seu marido sim?

- E porque o senhor mesmo não o faz? – ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente.

- Porque tenho uma reunião com o senhor Potter marcada para daqui alguns minutos. Fique a vontade para usar a rede de flu.

Respirou fundo e tomou o pergaminho em mãos, logo indo para a lareira e jogando o pó no fogo que se tornara verde. Agora teria de encarar novamente Snape e não sabia se estava realmente pronta para estar sozinha com ele.


End file.
